


Pack

by monoxmoonchild



Category: AU - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: AU, BANGTANSONYEONDAN, Fanfiction, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Omegaverse, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxmoonchild/pseuds/monoxmoonchild
Summary: An omegaverse fiction in which the boys are all hybrids and Jimin is in love with Yoongi as well as Yoongi being in love with Jimin.Alphas:NamjoonYoongiHoseokJungkookOmegas:SeokjinJiminTaehyung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss so I just joined Ao3 and I am loving it!!  
Also this story is one I already have written and finished its on my Wattpad which is bts_bangtanbxys  
I will upload this story and probably the others a write on Wattpad as well as here  
Love you guysss

Jimin came down the stairs of the house he shared with his pack. He was a hybrid and his pack members were as well. He of course was an omega, having presented at a young age. His parents weren't to happy about their son being an omega, but Jimin didn't stay with them much longer.

He was always thankful to his hyungs for taking him in, especially Yoongi, the alpha who found him. 

Once he made it down the stairs and into the kitchen, he found Jin, the eldest and also an omega, cooking breakfast. 

"Morning, Hyung!" Jimin exclaimed and sat at the bar. 

"Morning, Jimin, did you sleep well?" Jin asked, still cooking what smelled like bacon. Jimin heard his stomach growl. 

"Yes Hyung... watcha making?" Jimin asked curiously, moving to stand behind Jin. 

"Bacon and eggs.... If the others don't get up it'll just be you and me eating..." Jin laughed. 

Not soon after Jin said that, there was the sound of feet padding across the floor. 

"Mmmph..." Groaned the boy who sat at the bar. 

"Good morning, Tae!" Jimin said with a bright smile as he turned to lean on the counter across from Tae, the younger omega. 

Tae just gave a small smile with half-open eyes. He was not a morning person at all. 

Jimin chuckled and reached across the counter to pinch Tae's cheek, earning a small squeak from him. 

Jin smiled as he finished another plate of breakfast. "Jimin, can you go wake up Joonie? If we don't then he'll be late to get to work." Jin said as he cracked another egg and put in the pan.

Jimin nodded quickly and sprinted off to wake up the leader of their pack, who also happened to be Jin's mate. 

Tae was laying his head on the counter when Jin placed a plate in front of him, and a glass of milk. 

Jimin soon came back and sat next to Tae, "Thank you Jimin.." Jin said kindly and Jimin nodded. "No problem!" 

Namjoon came shuffling down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "Hmmmm.... I smell bacon.." He muttered and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, hugging him from behind. He rested his chin on Jin's shoulder. "You have to get ready, Sweetie.... Don't want you to be late..." Jin said and smiled at Namjoon's actions.

Jimin smiled, seeing the two. He knew they were very much in love and he wanted the same love they had. 

Jin finished cooking the four of them breakfast and they all sat and ate in a comfortable silence. They enjoyed mornings like this, even though not all of them were awake yet. They knew the others wouldn't wake up this early. 

Namjoon soon got up to go get dressed and came back, "I'll be back later..." He kissed Jin softly, smiling. "Love you.." He said and Jin smiled before slapping Joon's ass. Joon jumped and glanced back before leaving. 

Jimin chuckled, then fell silent but this time there was a tension there. He looked at Jin, then to Tae. Neither one of them noticing. 

"I.... I think... I'm going to have my heat soon...." Jimin said in an almost inaudible tone. He had his hands folded in front of him and was staring at the counter. 

Jin snapped his head to look at Jimin, "What?! When?" He asked, knowing this would be Jimin's very first heat. 

Heats weren't what you would think. For an omega, their heats lasted from four to seven days and they were not fun. 

Tae reacted almost the same way as Jin, except he sat there with his mouth open. 

"When do you think it will happen?" Tae asked and Jimin shrugged. "I don't know... But I've noticed differences in my sent.. and emotions..." He said and Tae and Jin looked at each other. 

Tae had already had a few heats, and so had Jin. "Well, I'm not gonna lie... I have smelled strawberries lately.... I didn't think anything of it... Jimin... Is your sent strawberries?" Tae said and looked at Jimin. 

Omegas didn't have their true sent until their first heat, much like alphas didn't have theirs until their rut.

Jimin shrugged, "I dunno... I don't know what my sent is yet..." He said and looked back to the counter. Honestly, he was nervous because he didn't know what it was like. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, but he couldn't run from it either. 

They ended the discussion with Jin and Tae saying that it would be okay and they were there if he didn't want to be alone. They weren't going to allow any of the alphas around him during his first heat because he needed to have his first heat without an alpha mainly because he could end up doing something he would regret. 

Jimin went to take a shower, Tae to go wake up his alpha, Jungkook, and Jin to clean his and Namjoon's room. 

_____________

Later that evening, Jimin was hanging out with Tae watching TV when Yoongi came out of his room. He always slept in late unless he had to go to the studio. 

Jimin looked at Yoongi and smiled, "Hello, Hyung!" He said and Yoongi waved slightly. 

Jimin bit his lip as he looked at Yoongi. He didn't know why but he found Yoongi's sent and appearance very hot. 

He soon looked back to the TV, moving to sit more comfortably. 

Tae glanced at Jimin, seeing that he had started to breathe slightly deeper. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was something. 

Jimin soon excused himself to go to his room to change. He was sweating slightly and needed to change. He was gone for a while until Jin had come to the living room, "Where's Jimin?" He asked and Tae looked at Jin. "He went to his room..." He said. Not really thinking about it and it didn't really cross Jin's mind either. 

Hoseok had come out of his room around the same time as Yoongi. They were all standing in the living room, engraved in the TV show except Jin. He was cleaning in the kitchen. 

Suddenly, a small whimper was heard and small padding of feet was coming down the stairs. Jimin was a sweating mess and panting heavily. The sent of strawberries filled the room and causing the three alphas to look directly at Jimin. Namjoon was still at work. 

Jin looked at the alphas, then to Jimin and he froze, realization hitting him. "Out! Out!" He yelled to the alphas and they moved towards the door. Jimin's sent had began to engulf them. 

Yoongi's mouth was watering. He had always wanted the boy and he loved him, but wouldn't admit it. At least not right now. Hoseok swallowed thickly as he backed up towards the door. Tae was pushing Jungkook. 

"I will tell you when you can come back, but until his heat is over you cannot enter this house... He needs to not have the sent of alphas around him on his first heat." Jin commanded, the alphas nodded and left. They probably went to the studio where Namjoon was. 

Tae had taken Jimin to his room and Jin soon came in. He was on the phone with Namjoon, telling him everything. He hung up later and went to help Tae with Jimin. 

~~~


	2. Heats and Rutts

Tae helped Jimin to his room, Jimin panting and whining the whole way. Tae knew this was gonna be rough, but Jin and himself would help the best they could. 

It wasn't like Jimin had never had sex before, in fact, before Namjoon was mated with Jin and Jungkook and Tae started dating, Jimin would help them out during their rutts. Hoseok and Yoongi are still single, but Yoongi won't let anyone be with him when he's in rutt. 

Jimin whined as pain shot through his abdomen, and the feel of slick running down his thighs. Jin hurriedly undressed the boy until he was just in boxers. They weren't going to do anything sexual with him, but they would comfort him. 

Tae went to grab a wet rag and water, knowing he would need it. The smell of an omegas first heat was very strong and could even cause omegas to go crazy, but Jin was mated and Tae was easily able to control himself so they didn't have to worry about that. 

Tae came back and sat on the edge of the bed to wipe away Jimin's sweat. Jin now was holding the glass of water. Jimin whined again and squirmed, gripping at the headboard and sheets. He was desperate for relief. 

Jin cooed comforting words at Jimin, trying to calm him, but he knew that Jimin wasn't going to calm down yet. 

__________

Later on, a while after the sun had gone down, Namjoon called Jin to check on everyone. "Hello..." Jin said as he brushed Jimin's hair out of his face. 

"How's everything going?" Namjoon asked, he had Jin on speaker so everyone could hear him. 

"Ahh.. well... He's just as you would expect..." Jin said, but then a loud, desperate moan was heard from Jin's side of the phone. 

All the alpha shivered, even Namjoon. "u-ughh.... Well... We wanted to check on you guys..." He said and in the background, Yoongi was sitting silently, his eyes wide. 

Namjoon and Jin hung up, Jin having to keep Jimin from taking his briefs off. 

Namjoon turned to the rest of the alphas, swallowing thickly. "so uhh... I guess you heard how Jimin's doing...." He said and the others just stayed silent. 

________

Only two days later, Jin called Namjoon. "Hey, it's clear now... Thankfully it didn't last long... Tell the others that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes..." He said and said goodbye before hanging up. 

When the alphas got home, Jimin was sitting at the bar with his legs to his chest and and his arms around his legs, Tae sitting next to him, and Jin just finishing up dinner. 

"Hey.... How you doing?" Namjoon asked Jimin as he walked up the the opposite side of the counter to be across from Jimin.

Jimin glanced at Namjoon, "It was terrible..." He said with a small voice. The elder didn't know how to respond. None of them liked seeing Jimin in pain. 

"But I got through it.." he said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. He uncurled himself and looked at the others. 

Jungkook went to Tae and kissed him softly before sitting down. 

Jin soon made everyone's plate and called them to the dinning room table. Jimin got up and went, sitting next to Yoongi. 

Yoongi glanced at Jimin and stiffened at how tired the boy looked. He didn't like seeing him like that. 

Once everyone was at the table, they began eating. They made small conversation and when they didn't speak, there was a comfortable silence. 

Jimin finished eating last, "Anyone wanna watch a movie?" He asked, wanted to spend time with them. "Sure, Jiminie!" Jin said. 

Now that Jimin has had his first heat, his sent was stronger and his hormones as well. 

Jimin smiled when everyone agreed on a movie, and they all got comfortable. Jungkook and Tae cuddled on one side of Jimin. Hoseok was sitting in a recliner. Namjoon and Jin took the love seat, which left Yoongi to sit on the other side of Jimin, although he didn't mind. 

They started the movie, which happened to be Harry Potter. They would probably end up doing a marathon and falling asleep. 

__________

As expected, they all fell asleep. Jimin had leaned over and curled up against Yoongi. They slept through all the movies. 

Jin woke up a bit later and decided to leave everyone be so he woke Namjoon up and they both went to their room and had a little bit of fun. 

The next morning, Jin came into the living room, "Up! Everyone up! We gotta go practice some of our choreography today... We can't be late." He said as he hit everyone but Yoongi with a pillow. He knew how upset Yoongi could get and he didn't feel like dealing with overly-grumpy Yoongi. 

Jin went to go make breakfast, Jimin waking up to help him. He always liked to try and help Jin cook. 

Yoongi soon got up to go get ready, as well as the rest. Jin and Jimin would get ready after they eat because they don't take as long. 

After breakfast, they all left for the studio. Jin went in and let the management know they were there. They all went into the practice room and began. 

They spent most of the day at the studio, dancing and going over choreographies. Jimin was the only one still dancing 'Wanting to make sure he had it' he kept saying. 

Yoongi sighed, not liking the fact that Jimin was working himself so much, especially after what he just got over with. He went over to Jimin and put his hand his shoulder. "Jimin, you need a break.... You're going to over work yourself.." He said, giving off a kind scent. 

Hoseok turned the music off and began packing up. He looked at Yoongi and Jimin and nodded to them, saying that they were ready. Jimin looked at Yoongi, "Fine... But only because you asked so nicely..." He chuckled with a smile. 

They left and got something to eat before heading home. Jungkook already going to bed and Tae soon after. Jin insisted that Jimin go to bed so he did. For being an omega, Jin had a dominant tone sometimes. The alphas never had to use their demanding tone, or alpha voice as they call it, on the omegas. The omegas never gave a reason. 

Yoongi and Hoseok went to their rooms, Jin and Namjoon the last ones to go to bed. 

__________

The next day Jimin woke up and found that everyone, but Hoseok was gone. He also found a note form Jin. 'Good morning Jiminie... Or Hobi... Whoever sees this first. We went out grocery shopping and will be back in a few hours. Don't burn the house down <3' Was what Jin wrote on the note left on the counter. Jimin chuckled to himself and made a bowl of cereal and got a glass of orange juice. 

I few moments later he heard rough footsteps coming his way. He turned to see Hoseok, tired looking and growling slightly. "Hobi? You okay?" He asked, sniffing the air for anything. 

"I'm going into rutt...." He mumbled, looking at Jimin. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to control himself. 

Jimin rose his eyebrows, "Oh.... I'll text Jin and let him know... I can help you...." He offered, which was something he always did. It was good for an alpha to have help during his rutt, and Jimin was always willing to help. Even though he knew how rough an alpha could get.

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you always so helpful." He more stated then asked. He was thankful for Jimin's help. 

It was okay for everyone to come home, just as long as they didn't come into Hoseok's room. 

When they did come back, it was evident at what was happening. The sounds of low grunts and moans could be heard, and sometimes slapping. Hoseok tried not to be too rough, scared he would hurt Jimin. 

As soon as Hoseok's rutt was over, he would keep apologizing to Jimin, but Jimin would insist it was okay. He had left many bruises, scratches, handprints, and Jimin's ass hurt. 

Yoongi for some reason was jealous of Hobi, but he pushed that aside. He and Jimin had always been very close, seeing how Yoongi was the one who brought Jimin into the pack. Jimin loved Yoongi and Yoongi loved Jimin, but the never thought about being together because of everything they do. When Jin and Namjoon mated, it crossed Yoongi's mind, but he didn't think any more of it. But now, he was gaining more feelings for Jimin and he knew that he would have to face it eventually. 

Jimin saw Yoongi deep in his thoughts and went up to him, getting in his personal space. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Jimin asked, looking at Yoongi. 

Yoongi startled slightly, now noticing that Jimin had gotten that close. He looked at Jimin and lick his lips, "Umm.... Nothing.... Just thinking..." He said, looking at Jimin's lips unintentionally. 

Jimin smiled, "Oh, then I'll let you keep thinking.." He said with slight mischief in his tone. He leaned in closely and brushed his lips against Yoongi's then walked off. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m just uploading the whole thing his lol


	3. Mates?

Light smut warning

Almost a week later, Jimin had began to notice that he was beginning to want to be around Yoongi more. His hormones were all over the place as he began to get new ones. He would be right with Yoongi whenever he was home and when he wasn't he wanted to be with him. He didn't know why though. 

It was said that after an omegas first heat, that was when they began to want a mate even more than before. 

He had never thought about it. Yes, he and Yoongi had something special, but he'd never thought that Yoongi could be his mate. 

Yoongi had always loved Jimin, but was scared that Jimin didn't love him back. 

He'd wanted to mate Jimin since he met him. He was currently helping Hobi with cleaning up the living room and Jimin was helping Tae and Jin cook dinner. 

When dinner was done, Jimin called everyone to the table and of course he sat next to Yoongi. 

After dinner, Jimin went to his room and decided to read a little bit. Yoongi was told to help clean up the kitchen. 

He didn't like cleaning but he helped out when he was told. 

Once he was done, he decided to check on Jimin. He went upstairs to Jimin's room and knocked on the door, "Jimin-ah..." He said and he heard a small 'Come in' so he opened the door and went in, shutting the door behind him. He smiled when he saw Jimin laying on his stomach reading. 

Jimin rolled over and sprawled out. "Whatcha reading?" Yoongi asked and sat in the edge of the bed. "Fifty Shades of Gray...." He thought for a minute. "Hyung... Have you ever thought about who your mate would be... Or what they would look like?" Jimin asked out of no where. 

Yoongi looked at him and flushed slightly, "Ummm... Well... Yeah..." He said thinking about Jimin. 

Jimin smiled and sat up, he wanted to tell Yoongi how he felt but was nervous. "I... I have too..." 

"Jimin, I have to tell you something"   
"Yoongi I have to tell you something." 

They both said in sync.

Jimin chuckled, "You first." He said. 

Yoongi widened his eyes, "Uhh.... Well... Uhhhh... Okay... Jimin, I've... Uh... I've been meaning to tell you-" he was cut off by Jimin leaning in and kissing him. He was surprised at first but kissed back. 

That small kiss lead to a make out session, which lead to Yoongi gently pushing Jimin onto his back. 

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi slid his hands under Jimin's shirt, lifting it up, signaling he wanted it off. Jimin helped him get it off and began to take off Yoongi's shirt. 

"Jimin, I don't wanna do anything you're not comfortable with..." Yoongi said and looked Jimin in the eyes. 

Jimin smiled sweetly at Yoongi, "It's okay.. I've wanted this for a long time.." He said and kissed Yoongi softly. 

They were in no hurry, nor were they being rough. They kissed a bit longer before Yoongi began unbuckling Jimin's pants to get them off. He pulled Jimin's pants and boxers off in one go. 

Jimin had begun trying to get Yoongi's off as well. Yoongi help him. 

Once both of them were completely unclothed, Yoongi reached into the nightstand to get lube. He poured some onto his fingers then brought them to Jimin's entrance, gently pushing in one finger. He slowly began to open Jimin up. 

When he was able to get three fingers in, he pulled them out earning a whine from Jimin. 

He kissed Jimin sweetly as he lubed his member, then lined up with Jimin's hole. "Ready?" He asked softly and Jimin nodded as he wrapped his arms and legs around Yoongi. 

Yoongi slowly pushed into Jimin, causing him to moan. He was patient to let Jimin adjust, "M-move..." Jimin whispered against Yoongi's lips. Yoongi obliged, starting with a slow pace. 

He thrusted deeply into Jimin, not wanting to go fast. It may be cheesy, but he wanted to make love to Jimin because that's what he did. He loved Jimin. 

Jimin arched his back slightly and leaned his head back, baring his neck. Yoongi leaned in to kiss Jimin's neck, sucking a mark onto the junction where his neck and shoulder connected. He kissed higher up to Jimin's sent gland and licked that spot. 

Jimin moaned, "M-m close..." He moaned as he moved his hips with Yoongi's thrusts. 

Yoongi was close as well, causing his thrusts to falter. Jimin pulled Yoongi closer causing Yoongi to bury his face in Jimin's neck. 

Even though he wanted so badly to mark Jimin here and now, it was better to do it when the omega was in heat because then he could knot Jimin. 

He now knew Jimin wanted this as much as he did, which made him very happy. 

Jimin cried out in pleasure as he came, Yoongi following soon after. 

Yoongi pulled out and laid down next to Jimin, pulling him to his chest, and Jimin cuddled into Yoongi. 

"Hyung?" Jimin said quietly, his eyes closed. 

"Yes, Jiminie?" Yoongi asked, running his fingers through Jimin's hair. 

"I love you..." he said as he drifted off to sleep. 

Yoongi smiled, "I love you too, Jiminie..." He said and soon fell asleep himself. 

__________

The next morning, they laid tangled up and looked happy. 

Tae was sent up to wake Jimin, but didn't know about what happened. He opened the door and saw Jimin cuddled up with Yoongi. Tae smiled with his boxy smile, excitement filling him. Jimin had talked to him about wanting to be with Yoongi, and now it had finally happened. Tae was happy for him. 

He left them alone and went to tell Jin, who had also known about Jimin's feelings. Jimin always went to them about those thing because he knew he could trust them. It wasn't that he didnt trust the alphas, just that they were alphas. He loved them all. They were a pack, and he was very thankful to have them. 

Jimin and Yoongi ended up sleeping late that morning, having slept good after their activities the night before. 

When they finally did wake up, it was Yoongi first. He looked down at how Jimin had his arm draped over his torso, his head on Yoongi's chest, and his legs tangled with Yoongi's. Yoongi smiled his gummy smile, happy with how everything happened. He ran his fingers through Jimin's hair, "Jiminie... Wake up..." He said softly, earning a small noise from Jimin, who just tightened himself around the elder. 

Jimin soon looked up at Yoongi with soft eyes, "Morning, Hyung..." He said softly and smiled. 

Yoongi chuckled, "Let's go see what everyone's doing..." He said. They both knew that they were to together now. It was a long awaited decision that they wished they would have made sooner. 

They got dressed and went downstairs, both staying close to each other. 

Tae ran to Jimin, "Jiminie! I'm so happy for you!" He said, knowing what happened already. Jimin blushed and smiled. 

Jin came around the corner, "So when do you plan on mating?" He asked suddenly with no shame, earning a blush from both Yoongi and Jimin. 

"Uh... I don't know... Um... I guess my next heat?" He said/asked, not really sure. He looked to Yoongi who shrugged. 

Jin smiled and laughed, "Well, you need time to get used to each other as a couple before mating... It's better for you.." He insisted and Tae nodded. 

Jin was the eldest out of the seven and he was already mated and deeply in love. They would take advice from him. 

Jimin smelled something different, it wasn't much of a difference but he could smell it. He smelled it more when he got closer to Jin, but he didn't say anything. He would most likely talk about it later. 

Jimin blew it off and ate when Jin made him and Yoongi something to eat since they weren't awake for breakfast. 

The next few days revolved around Yoongi and Jimin talking and making out alot. They enjoyed it and began to get more comfortable and happy with each other. 

~~~


	4. Mark Me

Jimin and Yoongi had officially been together for a month now and they were very happy. Jimin and Tae would constantly hang out and talk about their boyfriends. Jimin suddenly felt tingling in his gut and he knew. 

"TaeTae... I think I'm gonna have my heat soon..." He said, eyes wide. He groaned slightly at the sudden heat that washed over his body. 

Tae's eyes widened and he ran to get Jin, they were the only ones at the house. Namjoon, and Yoongi were at the studio working on lyrics. Hoseok and Jungkook were working on a new choreography. 

Jin came into the room with Tae, "Jimin, I'm calling Yoongi okay?" He asked and Jimin nodded, whimpering slightly. He suddenly got up and gripped onto the back of the couch. He was so desperate and horny. He doubled over as pain washed through him. He whined and almost collapsed if it wasn't for Tae catching him. 

Jin called Yoongi, telling him that Jimin was in heat. 

Yoongi was there in less than fifteen minutes. "Jimin-ah? Where are you?" He asked as soon as he was in the house. Jimin suddenly came from the kitchen, lust in his eyes. He was sweating and whimpering as Yoongi grabbed him and began kissing him. 

Jimin groaned into the kiss, "H-Hyung...." he moaned as Yoongi took him to their shared room upstairs. 

Once in the bedroom, Yoongi roughly began removing their clothes. Jimin's scent was engulfing him, he was already hard. 

Jimin was begging and whining, "Please.... Need you to fuck me.... Knot me... mate me...." He mumbled incoherently. His eyes were hooded and he let out a loud moan when he suddenly felt Yoongi's fingers near his entrance. He bit his lip, trying to push himself onto Yoongi's fingers. 

Yoongi smirked, "So wet for me, Baby...." He said and wiped up some slick that coated Jimin's ass and thighs. He slipped a finger into Jimin slowly, soon adding a second. 

Jimin was a writhing mess, begging for more. He pushed himself back on Yoongi's fingers and whined when he felt them brush against his prostate. 

Yoongi smirked and pulled his fingers out, earning himself a needy whine from Jimin. "Hands and knees." He commanded and Jimin wanted no time scrambling onto his hands and knees. 

Yoongi grabbed Jimin's hips and lined himself up with Jimin, "Ready, Baby?" He asked and Jimin nodded vigorously. 

Yoongi pushed in to the hilt, groaning lowly, he started off slow and Jimin gasped and moaned. 

Yoongi slapped Jimin on the ass and then rubbed. He began thrusting mercilessly, Jimin already nearing his climax. 

"M' Gonna- ah!" Jimin moaned loudly as he came and Yoongi continued to thrust at an even faster pace. 

Yoongi suddenly switched their positions so that Jimin was laying on his back and Yoongi was between his legs, still thrusting at an inhuman pace. 

Yoongi kissed Jimin's neck, leaning from his collar bone up to being right under Jimin's scent gland. He felt his knot begin to grow, catching on Jimin's rim.

His canines came out and he licked Jimin's neck before sinking his teeth in, marking him. He came with a growl and was now laying on Jimin with his teeth sunk into his neck. His knot could take up to thirty minutes to deflate but they weren't complaining. 

Jimin moaned, "I love you..." He said with his arms and legs wrapped around Yoongi. Yoongi smiled, rubbing Jimin's side. 

Once yoongi's knot was down, they took a shower and ended up fucking there too because of Jimin's heat. 

___________

After Jimin's heat, they came out and Tae came running at Jimin. He tackle-hugged him and Jimin chuckled. "It was only three days TaeTae...." 

"But it felt like forever..." Tae complained, laughing. He smiled with his boxy smile and pinched Jimin's cheek. 

Yoongi smiled and kissed Jimin's forehead before going to get changed. 

Jin came over and gasped, "Jimin! He marked you!" He said and looked closely at the scabbed mark. 

Jimin smiled widely, "I know! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed, happiness taking over his features. He was truly happy that he and Yoongi were mated. 

Tae smiled, "I'm happy for you.." He said and hugged him again.

___________

A few weeks later, Jin, Jimin, and Tae were walking down the street to the studio to see the alphas. They were also going to practice choreography. 

They were stopped suddenly by a stray omega, growling and lunged at them. Jin shrieked, jumping back while Tae was grabbed. The omega began to fight with Tae. 

Tae was trying to get away without fighting. Neither one of them like fighting, but Jimin suddenly jumped in with his claws and canines out. He growled, which was weird. 

Omega's didn't growl much, unless needed. Jin immediately got out his phone to call the alphas. 

Tae tried to get Jimin, but he was fighting with the omega. Suddenly there was a loud yelp and Jimin put his hand to his face then looked at it.. there was blood. Tae was in shock, Jimin lashed out, clawing and growling at the omega violently. 

Both had scratches now, Jimin more so. The omega had scratched Jimin on the arms a few times and on the face and chest. 

Jin yelped and Tae went to Jin then they saw the alphas running down the sidewalk. Jin and Tae were frantic, eyes wide and scared. 

Hoseok rounded the corner of the ally Jimin and the stray were fighting in and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Yoongi!" He yelled and Yoongi came running. His eyes widened at the sight. Jimin was pinned to the ground with the omega on him. He was baring his teeth and growling, but the omega was persistent. 

Yoongi and Hoseok growled loudly, Jungkook and Namjoon checking Tae and Jin out. 

The omega jumped at the sound of an alpha then got off of Jimin, cowering away. 

Yoongi rushed to Jimin, worry evident in his features. "Jimin?! Are you okay?!" He asked and Jimin whimpered, looking at Yoongi. He began to sit up but whimpered at the pain. 

Hoseok was going towards the stray when Yoongi called him, "Hobi, call the hybrid-doctors office and tell them we're on the way over there... It's serious." He said, scooping Jimin up in his arms. 

Jimin was hurt.. bad, having cuts all over him and some were very deep. He had blood everywhere. 

Fights between omegas, alphas, or even Brad (this is suppose to be 'betas' but I love the comments you guys leave) could be very bad, especially if one was a stray. Strays were very dangerous, for they could carry diseases, poisons, or could just be so wild that they fight for no reason. 

Jin gasped when he saw Jimin, and Tae just cried. They couldn't believe what had happened. "Jimin, we're here and we're not leaving you.." Tae said as they all followed Yoongi to the hospital. 

__________ 

Once at the hospital, a nurse led them to a room and Yoongi laid Jimin on the bed, "Jimin-ah why'd you fight that stray?" Yoongi asked, stroking Jimin's hair out of his face. 

Jimin shrugged, "He tried to hurt Tae... Plus it doesn't hurt that bad." He said and sat up, stiffening when he hit one of his cuts. 

Jin and Tae wouldn't leave Jimin's side. They were all going to stay to know Jimin would be okay. 

The doctor came in with a nurse and they had cleaning supplies, numbing equipment, stitches, and bandages. 

Almost three hundred stitches later and a shaking Jimin, they were finally done stitching him up. They tested him for any of the diseases and they came back negative, which everyone was happy about. 

They all went home and needless to say they all babied Jimin even though he declined it. Especially Yoongi, he carried Jimin everywhere and fed him. Jimin kept talking he didn't need to, but Yoongi insisted. He didn't like seeing his mate in such a state. 

"I love you Jimin.." Yoongi said as he laid in bed with Jimin. Jimin was snuggled into Yoongi's side and he look up at Yoongi. "I love you too, Hyung..." He said and smiled. 

~~~


	5. Omegas

A few weeks after the attack from the stray, Jimin had been watching Jin carefully. He had noticed changes in his eating habits, his slight decrease in energy, and his mood swings. 

Jimin went to Tae, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered, knowing Jin was just in the other room. Tae nodded and Jimin brought him to Tae and Jungkook's room, but Jungkook wasn't home neither were the other alphas. They had to work at the studio today. Yoongi had begged not to have to leave Jimin, but he had to. 

"What's wrong, Minnie?" Tae asked, sitting on the bed. Jimin sat next to him and faced him. "Have you noticed anything..... Off.. about Jin-hyung lately?" he asked, still keeping his voice low. 

Tae thought for a minute then nodded slightly, "I've noticed that he's had some mood swings lately... And maybe some others things but those things seem a bit normal." Tae said and Jimin shook his head. 

"No.... Usually Jin-hyung does pretty good in practise, but lately he's been more tired and he's eating alot more than normal... And he eats alot..." Jimin explained and Tae bit his lip as he thought. 

"Well I didn't think anything of it... But yeah I noticed it...." he said then his eyes widened slightly. "We should talk to him..." he said and Jimin nodded. "I just wanna make sure he's okay... Let's call him in here..." He said and Tae nodded before getting up to open the door. 

"Jin-hyung... Can you come here for a minute?" Jimin asked and waited before he heard footsteps. They were slightly nervous because they didn't know what was going on. 

"What's up?" Jin asked as he came in. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Tae asked and Jin nodded, shutting the door even though they were the only ones in the house. 

Jimin patted the bed and Jin sat down. The two were sitting side by side facing Jin. They looked at each other before Jimin spoke up first. "We were... Ummm.. wondering if there was something.. going on that we needed to know about..." 

"We just wanna know you're okay." Tae cut in. 

Jin eyed the boys, not really understanding what they meant. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"You've been acting a little different than usual...." Jimin said softly. He was worried for the elder, not knowing what was wrong. 

Tae saw something in Jin's eyes and he could have sworn it was slight fear. Tae furrowed his eyebrows when Jin looked away from them. "Jin-hyung?" 

Jin looked at them again, "N-no..... I haven't been acting different... I.... I'm just fine." He said, looking away again. 

"Jinnie, you've been eating alot... And you've been more tired then usual..." Jimin said, leaning closer and putting his hand on Jin's to try and comfort him. They could sense fear in Jin's pheromones. 

"I always eat alot... You know that." He said and was now staring at the bed. 

"Jin-hyung.... Please.... You know you can trust us.." Tae said with a calm voice. 

Jin slowly looked up at them and he teared up, "I'm..... I'm pregnant....." He said and a tear rolled down his cheek. 

The boys' eyes widened and they looked at each other before looking back at Jin. They suddenly got excited. "Really?! That's amazing! I'm so happy Hyung!" Jimin said and squeezed his hand. 

"Hyung, why are you upset?" Tae asked and wiped a tear away from Jin. 

Jin sniffled slightly, "I-I haven't told.... Joonie yet.... I'm scared.. he'll be mad at me..." He said between sobs. 

Jimin and Tae embraced him tightly, "No.. he won't be mad at you Jin-hyung.... I know it." Tae said, rubbing Jin's back. 

Jimin brushed Jin's hair out of his face in a loving way and kissed his forehead. 

Even though they each had their alphas, they still found comfort in each other. It was in an omega's DNA to comfort and show affection. 

Usually it was Jin comforting the others, but this time they were able to return the favor. "Hyung, I think he will be thrilled.." Jimin said.

Jin looked at them, "I'm scared... I don't know what to do..." he said as he sat there with Tae and Jimin. 

"It's okay.... We'll help you... When the alphas get home... We can have dinner ready.. and then hang out for a bit before you tell Namjoon-hyung.. does that sound good?" Tae asked and rubbed Jin's back. 

Jin nodded and smiled slightly before wiping his eyes. He hugged Tae and Jimin. "Thank you.... now let's go begin dinner... They shouldn't be too long..." he said and the stood up to go to the kitchen. 

An hour later, Jin, Jimin, and Tae were just finishing up dinner when the alphas got back. Jin couldn't help the nervousness he felt. 

Jimin smiled, "Hey, Hyungs!" He said before running to hug Yoongi. He peppered Yoongi's face with kisses and Yoongi chuckled as he hugged Jimin back. They'd had and stressful day. The omegas instantly picking up on that. 

Tae went to Jungkook and kissed him softly, "I can help you relive some stress later if you'd like.." He whispered into Jungkook's ear. Jungkook bit his lip and nodded as he kissed Tae sweetly. 

Namjoon went up behind Jin and back-hugged him, kissing his neck. "How was your day, Jinnie?" Namjoon asked and Jin smiled, "G-good...." He said and turned in Namjoon's arms to cup his face and kiss him. "I love you.." Jin said softly and Namjoon smiled big. "Not as much as I love you..." He said and kissed Jin's cheek. 

Jin soon finished up cooking and got everything ready, "Come eat!" He yelled and everyone came to te table. 

They all began eating and like the last few weeks, Jin ate more than usual. Jimin and Tae were sitting next to each other with their alphas on the other side of them. 

When they all finished eating, they sat in the living room watching TV. Jin leaned over to Namjoon and whispered in his ear, "Can we talk for a second.... With Tae and Jimin... Please?" He said then pulled away to look at Namjoon. Namjoon nodded and they got up motioning for Tae and Jimin. 

Jin led them to his and Namjoon's room, "Shut the door please..." He said and Tae shut the door. 

"What is it Jinnie?" Namjoon asked and Tae and Jimin stayed near the door to give them a bit of privacy. 

Jin fiddled with the sleeves of the oversized hoodie he was wearing. "I.... Uhh.... I love you.... And.. you said you love me more..." 

"Of course, Jinnie. You know I do... What's going on?" He asked, getting slightly worried. 

Jin was very nervous, "I'm.... I'm... Pregnant...." Jin said and looked away from his mate in fear of getting rejected. 

Namjoon's jaw dropped and he stood there in shock. "Wh- what?" He asked. 

Jin held back a sob, thinking Namjoon was mad. "...Im pregnant." He said again. 

Namjoon began to smiled widely and he quickly went to Jin to embrace him. "You're pregnant!" He said and kissed Jin multiple times. He couldn't stay calm. "Oh my- you're pregnant... I'm gonna be- I'm gonna be a dad?!" He smiled. 

Jin's fear suddenly left and he smiled, tears of happiness now rolling down his cheeks. He was holding onto Namjoon's shirt as he took in the moment. 

Namjoon smiled, "I love you so much!" He said and hugged him tightly, burying his face in Jin's neck. 

Jimin and Tae were smiling widely, happy for their Hyungs. 

Jin looked at them, "Thank you..." He said and Namjoon turned to them and smiled. 

Later, they all went out into the living room to make the announcement. 

"Guys.... There's gonna be a new addition to our pack." Namjoon said and everyone else looked at them in confusion. "What do you mean?" Yoongi asked and they stood up. 

Jimin went over to Yoongi and Tae went to Jungkook while Jin and Namjoon stood in front of them. 

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Jin and Namjoon. 

"Jin and I are having a pup... Or pups... We don't know how many there are yet.." He said with a smile and put his arm around Jin's waste. 

Yoongi's eyes widened, Hoseok's jaw dropped, and Jungkook jumped in excitement. He was happy for them. 

"Wow! That's great!" Hoseok said and smiled. Yoongi was frozen, "That's a surprise... I'm happy for you.." He said and gave a gummy smile. 

Jin and Namjoon smiled widely and kissed softly. 

"How far along are you?" Hoseok asked and Jin thought for a moment. "Ummm.... About three.. four weeks.." He said. 

"You should make an appointment as a checkup." Jungkook said. 

Jin nodded. "Already done... I'm going tomorrow morning at eight." 

Namjoon looked at Jin, "I gotta be at the studio at eight thirty.." He said with a pouty face. 

"Jimin and I can go with him.." Yoongi offered, his arm around Jimin. 

Namjoon smiled, "Thank you!" He said and they all soon said their goodnights due to the time and went to their rooms. 

Of course, there was the slight sound of moaning coming from Jungkook and Tae's room and soon Yoongi and Jimin's. 

_____________

The next day, Jin woke up and Namjoon had to leave for the studio. Jin went to Jimin and Yoongi's room, "Get up! I'm not gonna be late to my doctor's appointment!" He said, already in his morning mood. 

Jimin jumped and covered himself and Yoongi with the blanket, "Hyung!" He said drawing it out like a whine. Yoongi groaned and rolled onto his side to be hidden under Jimin. Yes, they were excited to take Jin to his appointment, but they hated getting up this early. 

"Get dressed!" Jin said before walking out to make them something quick for breakfast. 

Jimin smiled and turned to Yoongi, rubbing his side. "Hyung, I'm so happy for them...." He said, thinking about what it felt like to know you were having pups. He wanted some of his own, but new Yoongi didn't want any right now. 

They got up and dressed then went downstairs, Yoongi still in his dazed mind. They ate their breakfast and left. 

Jin was driving while Yoongi and Jimin sat up front with him. They own a truck that seated three in front and three in back. Jimin was in the middle, leaned up against Yoongi. 

Jin soon parked the car and the time ready 7:55am. He cursed, fearful of being late. "Come on." He said and they got out to go inside. 

Once in side and checked in, they sat in the waiting room, Jimin right next to Jin. "What's it like?" He asked and Jin looked at him confused. "What's what like?" He asked. 

"Knowing you're going to have pups.." He said and smiled. Jin smiled softly, "The best feeling in the world..." He said and put his hand on his stomach. Even though he wasn't showing at all, he still like feeling his stomach, knowing there was pup(s). 

Yoongi heard Jimin ask Jin that question, but didn't say anything. He honestly wanted pups too, but he wanted to wait, especially now that the pack already had pups on the way. He wanted to marry Jimin, and even though they already were in a hybrids eyes he wanted even the humans to know who his Jiminie belonged to. 

Jimin turned to Yoongi and kissed his cheek, smiling brightly. 

"Kim Seokjin..." A nurse called and they got up to follow her to a room. She was a beta, which was common in doctors offices. Betas made good nurses, doctors, etc... Since the scent of an alpha and/or omega didn't effect them. 

Jin sat on the bed as Jimin and Yoongi sat in the chairs beside it. "So Mr. Kim... I'm gonna ask you to lay back and pull your shirt up. I'm going to put this gel on your stomach it may be a bit cold." She said and turned on the machine to get it ready. 

Jin did as he was told and Jimin held his hand to comfort him. 

The nurse opened the bottle of the gel and squirted some onto Jin's stomach. Jin yelped slightly and looked at the nurse. 

She moved the device around on Jin's stomach before she hit a button on the machine to capture a picture. "That is your baby... And from the looks of it.. there may to be two... I won't know for sure until you're further along." She was pointing to what looking like a bean. 

Jin smiled and teared up, squeezing Jimin's hand. Jimin was smiling as he looked at the screen. 

Yoongi wasn't sure how to react or what to say. He was holding Jimin's hand, loving the way Jimin is reacting. 

Soon enough they were released and they went home, Jin going to take a nap. 

~~~


	6. Love

It had been about two weeks since everyone had found out about Jin's pregnancy and when the management found out they were just as happy as the members. Now the only thing was that they wanted the boys to finish up their new choreography and vocals for their up coming songs Idol and I'm Fine(hehe). 

They were headed to the studio bright and early. Yoongi was still half asleep as always. 

When they got to the studio, Namjoon let their management know. Jin getting water for everyone. They knew to go easy on Jin since he was six weeks pregnant. 

They began with the choreography for Idol, everyone keeping a close eye on Jin. 

They could see the was tired, and they were almost done with the choreography. He was sweating more then usual and more tired. 

Finally they were done and Jin sat down to take a break before the went to do vocals for I'm Fine. 

Namjoon went over to Jin with a water bottle and gave it to him. Jin drank the whole thing and thanked Namjoon. "You sure you don't just wanna go home?" Namjoon asked and Jin shook his head. "I'll be okay... Plus, vocals aren't as hard as choreography.." He chickled and kissed Namjoon's cheek. 

Jimin smiled at them then saw the rest of the members heading for the recording room, "Ready, Hyungs?" He asked and they got up to follow Jimin. 

When it got to Yoongi's part, everyone was hyped even Jin. They all danced and laughed as they finished up. 

__________

When they got home, Jin went straight for the couch and he and Jimin sat on the couch watching TV. Hoseok went to his room, Yoongi stayed at the studio to work on some music. Tae and Jungkook went out which meant it was only Jin, Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon at the house. Namjoon went to the kitchen to get make up some ramen since he was hungry. 

When he was done, he went to the living room and found Jin laying on the couch with Jimin cuddled onto his side. He smiled and sat in the recliner to watch TV. He turned it down so it wouldn't bother them too much. 

Jin stirred slightly and Jimin just draped his arm over Jin. It was normal for this stuff happen since they were a pack. The alphas something found it adorable when they would find their omegas cuddled up together. 

Yoongi soon came home, tired and hungry. He walked into the living room, seeing how Jin and Jimin were, then he saw Namjoon passed out in the recliner. He laughed to himself and went over to Jimin and caressed his cheek, "Minnie.... Why dont you help me get them to their room..." He said and Jimin let out a small squeak as he stretched. He was careful not to wake Jin when he got up. 

"I'll carry Jin then Namjoon.. then you can help me get them situation in there bed...." Yoongi said quietly and gently picked Jin up. Jimin waited in Jin and Namjoon's room to help get them situated in their bed. 

Yoongi soon brought up Namjoon, huffing. Namjoon and Jin were much bigger than himself. 

Jimin chuckled and pulled the blankets back. He helped strip Jin of his shirt to put on one of his baggier ones that he liked to sleep in. Jimin smiled when Jin immediately curled into Namjoon's side. Yoongi smiled when Jimin gently rubbed Jin's stomach. Jimin smiled brightly and went with Yoongi out of the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind them. 

Yoongi and Jimin went to their room, Yoongi grabbing Jimin's waste and pulling Jimin to himself. Jimin bit his lip and cupped Yoongi's face. He kissed Yoongi sweetly and Yoongi pushing jimin up against the wall. He pulled Jimin's and his own shirt off, running his hands up and down Jimin body before hooking two fingers into the waistline of Jimin's pants and briefs, pulling them both off in one go. Yoongi stood back up and pinned Jimin to the wall, kissing his neck. 

Yoongi lick up near Jimin's scent gland, warning a small whine from Jimin. He smirked and back them up towards the bed. He fell back o to the bed, pulling Jimin with him. Now Jimin was straddling Yoongi's waist and kissing him deeply. 

Yoongi squeezed Jimin's thighs and Jimin began moving lower, pulling down yoongi's pants and boxers. Yoongi groaned and looked down at Jimin who was taking yoongi's cock into his mouth. They locked eyes and Yoongi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He groaned as he felt himself get hard in Jimin's mouth. 

Jimin let out small noises and once he felt Yoongi was hard enough he moved up to straddle his hips again. "Gonna ride Daddy like a good boy?" Yoongi go asked, his ears perking up. 

They only are able to show their ears and tails when they aren't in public. Jimin smirked and nodded as he moved to line Yoongi up with himself. Yoongi unexpectedly thrusted up into Jimin, "Ah!" Jimin moaned and put his hand on the headboard for support. He panted as he tried to adjust. 

Yoongi smirked and rubbed Jimin's thighs, "Good boy.." He cooed. 

Jimin soon began to roll and grind him hips, giving small moans and whispers. He bounced on yoongi's cock and put his hands behind him on yoongi's thighs. 

You go bent his legs slightly and began to thrust up into Jimin, grunting and holding onto Jimin's hips. He moaned and Jimin lean down to kiss him. 

Yoongi bit Jimin's bottom lip and moaned slightly in a higher tone, indicating he was close. Jimin moved his hips faster and tried not to be too loud, not wanting to wake up Jin and Namjoon. 

Soon, Jimin was cumming, moaning and clenching on Yoongi's dick. Yoongi came soon after with a grunt and faltering hips. 

As Jimin came down from his high, Yoongi lifted him up then laid him down next to himself. He got up to go get a wet rag to clean them both up. 

After he finished, he laid in bed with a Jimin as the began to drift off. "Love you, Yoonie..." Jimin mumbled and Yoongi blushed and smiled. "Love you too, Minnie.." he said and kissed the top of Jimin's head.


	7. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna be about Jin's pregnancy. I can't promise it will be as long as the recent ones but it will go through each month of the pregnancy.

[Month 2]

Jin woke up and immediately rushed to the bathroom, throwing up. He groaned and Namjoon was right at his side rubbing his back. "Stupid morning sickness.." Jin grumbled, wiping his mouth and flushing the toilet. 

After he felt he wasn't going to throw up anymore, he went to the kitchen to drink a glass of chocolate milk which was one of his wired cravings. 

Namjoon came over to him, "Want anything to eat?" He asked softly, knowing he would have to go to the studio in an hour. Jin nodded softly, "Waffles.." Jin whispered and Namjoon chuckled. 

Jimin soon woke up and came downstairs to Jin and Namjoon, "How you feeling, Hyung?" He asked in a bright mood. 

"Good considering the morning sickness has already come and gone for the morning..." He chuckled and finished his chocolate milk. 

Jimin rubbed Jin's back, "Ohh..." He smiled, "So chocolate milk?" He asked and chuckled. 

"I can't get enough of it!" Jin said as he made more of the beverage. Jimin laughed and soon Tae was out with them. He had a redhead and looked wrecked(if ya know what I mean). 

Jimin raised his eyebrows, "Someone was up late..." He said and nudged Tae slightly, earning a small giggle. 

Tae's eyes were half open and be was leaning on the counter. "Jungkook hit his rut last night.... Luckily it didn't last all night..." He said and Jimin giggled. 

Even though Jimin was an omega, and was mated, and had sex like.. almost every night he still giggled at talking about it. 

Jin leaned over on Jimin, already tired. "Mmm... I wanna take a nap.. " He said and Jimin chuckled, "Hyung, you slept all night.." He said and smiled. 

Namjoon finished the waffles and put them in front of Jin. Jin immediately was wide awake and digging in. Namjoon leaned over and kissed Jin's forehead, getting ready to go to work. 

Most of that month was Jin craving waffles and chocolate milk and wanting to sleep. 

Jimin and Tae liked to stay with him and would help him with everything. 

[Month 3]

Jin had to go to another appointment and this time Jimin and Namjoon went. Jin was excited knowing that they would find out how many he was having this time. 

Namjoon was driving and Jin was sitting in the passenger seat and Jimin in the back. 

"Thanks for letting me come, Hyungs..." Jimin said happily and smiled widely as they parked the car. Tae would have gone but he was in his heat. 

They all got out and walked inside, Namjoon holding Jin's hand and Jimin on the other side of Jin. They checked in and it didn't take long for the nurse to call them back. It was the same nurse they had the first time they had gone. 

Jin laid on the table and lifted his shirt with revealed his barely showing belly. His tummy had barely began to bulge, but it wasn't very noticeable. 

Yet again, Jin yelped at the cold gel and namjoon chickled, holding Jin's hand. Jimin sat excitedly as he looked at the screen. 

The nurse smiled and pouted at the screen. "Guess what?" She drew out the a. She had become friends with them and was happy for them. 

Jin smiled, "What?" He asked and looked at the screen. He could see his... Babies? "Is that.... Two?!" He asked with a wide smile. 

The nurse nodded, "Yep!" She said and took the picture for it to print. 

Namjoon was so happy his face was red. Jimin squealed, "Hyung, You're having two babies!" He said happily. 

The nurse cleaned off Jin's belly and he sat up, quickly getting a tight hug from Namjoon then Jimin. "We're having two!" Namjoon said and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was so happy. 

The nurse left to give them privacy. They could leave whenever they were ready. 

Jin didn't want to waist anymore time to get home and tell everyone. 

As soon as they walked into the door, Hoseok and Yoongi were in the living room watching TV, Tae was sitting in Jungkook's lap in the recliner. "Hyungs!" He said and jumped up, finally being off his heat. 

"Guess what?!" Jin said happily, hugging Tae who had lunged at him. "What?" Tae said, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook all looking over at them. 

"There's two pups!" He said and Tae squealed just the way Jimin did. 

Yoongi got up and Jimin went to him to kiss him. "that's great!" Hoseok and Jungkook said. Yoongi looked at Namjoon and Jin, "That's nice.." He said and smiled. 

They spent the rest of this month starting to look at cribs and things for the babies. They had began to clear out one of the room that was upstairs next to their room. 

[Month 4-6]

Jin was showing much more by the fifth month, he was out of breath much easier, and he was eating more. 

Namjoon didn't like to leave for work and the management let him stay home much more since Jin was getting closer. Namjoon couldn't keep his hands off Jin's belly and he had came up to Jin this time while he was laying on the couch to do it. Jin was almost asleep until he felt hands on his stomach. He yelped then gor mad, "Namjoon! Don't do that!" He yelled. 

Namjoon had jumped back, not expecting Jin to react that way. He cupped Jin's cheeks and kissed him, "Sorry... Didnt know you were sleeping..." he said and chuckled softly. "They want me to come to the studio today... Yoongi and Jungkook are coming too... Tae, Jimin, and Jungkook are staying..." He said softly and kissed Jin's forehead before he left. 

Jimin came in a few moment later and sat on the floor next to Jin, "Hey, Hyung... Are the pups moving any today?" He asked quietly, knowing Tae and Jungkook were just in the other room still asleep. 

Jin smiled, "Yeah..." He said and put his hands on his stomach. He then realized something. "Hey Jiminie... Give me your hands.." He said softly and Jimin did as he was told. Jin gently placed Jimin's hands on his stomach where he could feel the pups moving. 

Jimin had always wanted to do this, "Hyung..." He said with amazement. He didn't expect Jin to do that. He giggled when he felt a bump on his hand. His inner omega melted, loving the moment. "Wow...." He said softly with a huge smile. 

Jin was smiling, "It's weird... But... Yet it's amazing... Knowing that those are my pups..." He said and laid back again, letting Jimin sit there for as long as he wanted. He heard someone come out into the living room then a small gasp. 

"Can I feel?" He heard Tae's soft voice ask. Jin nodded and reached for Tae's hands. Tae sat right next to Jimin and Jin did the same to Tae as he did to Jimin. 

Tae smiled widely and giggled, looking at Jin's belly as he felt kicks. 

Jimin and Tae stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the pups' little bumps every now and then. 

Jin eventually had to get up due to one of the pups kicking his bladder. He had let out a help and got up as quickly as he could. He rushed his words when he told what was happening to Tae and Jimin. They chuckled. 

After that, they all went to the nursery to clean it up more and get it ready. They had already found out that the two pups were both girls so they were doing the nursery up in a mixture up pink and purple. 

[Month 7-8]

Jin was getting miserable, hobbling and not being able to do much without getting tired. He was needy and horny since he hadn't had sex in over seven months. When Namjoon would go to the studio, Jin would whine and grumble about wanting him there with him, but when he was home Jin was grumpy and didn't want to be touched. He couldn't help his mood swings. 

Namjoon woke up one morning and Jin was still sleeping soundly. He smiled and gently rubbed Jin's belly, but this time Jin didn't react the way he normally did. He smiled in his sleep and moved closer to Namjoon. Jin couldn't cuddle up to Namjoon like he normally did, so Namjoon cuddled up to Jin(like he didn't do that already lol). Jin slowly woke up and made a soft noise when he realized Namjoon was rubbing his stomach. 

Namjoon looked at Jin, "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, used to Jin asking him to stop, bur instead this time Jin shook his head. "No... Keep going..." He said and when Namjoon smiled brightly and kept rubbing Jin's belly, Jin let out a content sigh. 

Namjoon was able to stay home today and he was happy about that. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to Jin's belly. Jin smiled and ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair. 

He soon fell back asleep with Namjoon rubbing his stomach. Namjoon cuddled back up to Jin and went to sleep again. 

Jimin came in to let them know they had cooked dinner and smiled when he saw them. He didn't have the heart to wake them, knowing they were happy the way they were. He decided he was make them something later when they woke up. 

Being with Jin and being able to feel the pups kick made him want to have pups of his own even more. He sighed and went back downstairs with the others. 

They went out later to get baby clothes, diapers, and other things they needed. 

[Month 9]

Jin was absolutely ready to have the pups. He felt like he was going to pop, and didn't want anyone to stop rubbing his belly. 

He slowly waddled down the stairs to sit on the couch. He was pouring about Namjoon having to go to the studio. 

"Jiminie... Come sit with me..." he said and Jimin and Tae both came. They loved being with Jin and rubbing his stomach. It was partly because they were omegas and it was also because they loved him. 

Jimin sat on one side and Tae on the other, cuddling up to Jin and rubbing his belly. They giggled every time a pup kicked. They were getting feistier every day. 

Jin groaned and got up to go to the bathroom that was just in the hallway instead of having to go upstairs. He got to the bathroom and what he though was gonna be using the bathroom was not that. He felt slick run down his thighs and wet his sweatpants. He suddenly felt a painful cramp in his stomach. "Oh shit..." He groaned. It was only him, Tae, and Jimin that was home. He rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the back of the couch with a whine. "I-I think I'm in l-labor..." He said and Jimin jumped up, "What?! Tae, Call Namjoon-hyung!" He said and rushed to grab Jin's stuff together. 

Jin whined again and doubled over slightly, "Ahh!" He panted. 

Tae quickly call Namjoon, "Hyung! Jin's in labor! Come home! Quickly!" 

~"Jin's, in labor?! I'm on my way!" 

"Quickly!" Tae said then hung up.h e went to Jin to help him to the door. 

Namjoon was there in less then five minutes, "Jin baby come it's okay." He said and helped Jin in the car. "Jimin.. Tae.. the others will be home soon... Yoongi said he'd bring you guys to the hospital after Jin is stable..." He said and they hugged him and Jin before Namjoon rushed Jin to the hospital. 

Jin groaned loudly, "Agh! Drive faster!" He whimpered and namjoon held his hand. "We're almost there.." he said and Jin whined. 

Once there, Namjoon rushed Jin inside and the nurses immediately put him on a stretcher.

____________

After the birth was over and the babies were stabled, Namjoon called the others. 

They got there in no time, coming into the room and seeing Jin asleep and Namjoon holding one of the babies. He smiled and looked at them. "Jin's really tired.." He said in a soft, quiet voice. 

Jimin and Tae went to Namjoon, "What did you guys name them?" Tae asked. 

"This one is Yinsu..." He said referring to the one he was holding. "That rascal is Jiso(don't judge lol I tried😂)."

Jimin and Tae awwed, looking at the babies. Jin began to wake up and smiled when he saw the other members. "Hey..." He said tiredly and Jimin hugged him. "I'm so happy for you... You did so good... They're such beautiful babies... Namjoon and you already are great parents!" He rambled happily and Jin chuckled. Namjoon was a smiling mess. He had already cried a few times due to excitement and the thought that he actually had two pups. 

Tae smiled, "Their little ears are just nubs.. I love it!" He cooed, and Jungkook hugged him from behind. 

Jimin smiled and moved to stand next to Yoongi, giving Namjoon and Jin their space. 

Hoseok was in awe, living the babies already. He was happy just as the rest of the members. 

Needless to say it was hard to get the member to leave that night, Jin, Namjoon, and the babies would be able to go home the next day. 

~~~


	8. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will have some violence in it so that is just a warning..

It had been about three weeks now since the twins birth, and the only time Jimin and Tae didn't have them was at night or when Jin wanted them. 

Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jungkook have had to be at the studio alot to make up for when Jin was pregnant. Yoongi was working on a new song and the management wanted him there more then he would like. 

When Yoongi was home though, he didn't get to spend much time with Jimin because he was always holding a baby. He wouldn't say he was jealous, but that's pretty much what was going on. 

Yoongi was just now getting home at 7pm. He was overly stressed and hungry. He walked into the house, immediately seeing jin holding Jiso and Jimin holding Yinsu. He sighed and went to the fridge to get a snack. He knew everyone had eaten already. 

Jimin smiled, "There's leftovers in the fridge he.." he said with a quiet voice due to the pup being asleep in his arms. 

Yoongi looked at Jimin then got the leftovers and heated them up. He sat at the table and began eating. 

Jimin got up and went over to Yoongi. He could smell the stress on Yoongi, but he didn't know how stressed Yoongi was. He kissed Yoongi on the cheek, "What's wrong?" He asked softly, smelling something else other then stress. He didn't know what it was. 

Yoongi shrugged, "Nothing... Just... Tired.." He partly lied, glancing at the baby in Jimin's arms. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh...." He said and walked away. He took Yinsu to the nursery and put her in her crib. He came back downstairs and saw Yoongi cleaning up from where he had eaten leftovers. 

Jin had fallen asleep on the couch, "Hyung... Can you get Jin and I carry Jiso?" He asked Yoongi and Yoongi froze for a minute but nodded. Jimin smiled and gently took Jiso out of Jin's arms, Yoongi picking Jin up soon after and carrying him to his room. Namjoon was already asleep, having to get up early. 

Yoongi sighed and went to his and Jimin's room. He changed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt and laid down. Jimin didn't come into the room for another thirty minutes. 

Yoongi groaned when Jimin came in and turned the light on. "Yoongi-hyung..... What's wrong?" Jimin asked and sat on the bed next to Yoongi. 

Yoongi didn't moved, just humming. Jimin frowned, "Is it all the work you're having to do? I can smell your stress..." He said and gently rubbed yoongi's back since Yoongi was laying on his stomach. 

Yoongi groaned when Jimin rubbed his back, liking the feeling. Jimin smiled, "Take your shirt off..." he said and this time Yoongi moved to look at Jimin, "What?" He asked, giving the fact the Jimin was telling him what to do. 

Jimin sighed, "I'm just gonna help you... You'll like it..." He said and chuckled. 

Yoongi groaned and sat up to take his shirt off. He looked at Jimin with a tired expression, "Now what?" He asked and Jimin kissed him softly. "Lay on your stomach... Please.." He said and Yoongi smiled before laying on his stomach. 

Yoongi felt Jimin straddle his thighs and he wondered what Jimin was getting ready to do. He soon felt Jimin begin to massage his lower back and he couldn't help the small groan he let out. Jimin smiled, "See.... Told you you'd like it.. " He said as he rubbed his hands against Yoongi's lower back. 

Yoongi smiled, "Thanks Minnie..." He said and he felt Jimin kiss his spine. 

Jimin smiled, "What else would I do... I don't like seeing you stressed..." He said and moved his hands up a little bit. He kissed along the dip of yoongi's spine and released calming pheromones. 

Omegas had a tendency to calm down alphas with the pheromones they could give off, especially if they were mates. An alpha always looked for affection from his mate when he was stressed or if he just wanted it in general. 

Yoongi gasped when Jimin got up to the place between his shoulders, feeling himself loosen up and relax. He smiled, "I live you Jiminie...." He said. 

"I love you too.. " Jimin said as he finished up the massage. Yoongi quickly moved and grabbed Jimin and flipped him to lay on his back. He wrapped his arms around Jimin and laid his head on his chest. It was different for Yoongi to be the one cuddling into Jimin, but Jimin liked it. 

Jimin played with Yoongi's hair until he was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what he smelled on Yoongi. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't positive. He pushed those thoughts aside and soon fell asleep himself. 

The next morning, Jimin woke up before Yoongi but he didn't want to move. He was comfortable but he knew Yoongi had to get up to go to the studio. "Hyung... You have to get up... Its almost time for you to leave..." Jimin said and he felt Yoongi tighten his grip on his waist. "Mmm... Nooo... Don't wanna get up..." He said in a slightly playful tone. Jimin chuckled, "You'll be late..." he said and ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. 

Yoongi soon looked up at Jimin and smiled before he moved to kiss Jimin. He cupped Jimin's face before he pulled away and got up. Jimin smiled and sat up, "I wish you didn't have to go..." He said. 

Yoongi sighed, "Me too... But im almost done so I won't have to go as much soon..." He said as he got dressed. He went over to Jimin and kissed him softly, "I love you..." he said against Jimin's lips, earning a bright smile from Jimin. 

Yoongi pulled away too soon, causing Jimin to whine. "Love you too..." He said as Yoongi left. 

Jimin sighed and went to check on Jin and the babies. 

____________

Later that afternoon, Yoongi was finally able to come home. He was stressed more than earlier and angry. 

He came through the door and Jimin was on him, "Hyung!" He said and kissed yoongi's cheek. Yoongi sighed, still in a bad mood. 

Jimin instantly smelled it, "What's wrong, Hyung? Did something happen at work?" He asked and soon he flinched away when Yoongi let out an aggravated sigh. 

Yoongi went to the living room and Jimin followed. "Can I help you, Hyung? I can give you a massage like last night." He said not knowing how aggravated Yoongi was. 

"No, Jimin! I don't want a damn massage! Why don't you just go help with the pups like you've been doing!" he yelled, not meaning to really be mean or say any of it. 

Jimin cowered away tearing up. Namjoon and Tae looking at Yoongi with horror. Jimin went to the door and ran outside. Yoongi realised what he had done when Jimin ran outside. 

"What the hell was that?!" Namjoon asked, walking Yoongi on the back of the head. 

Jimin ran for a while before stopping in front of an ally. He was crying, not thinking about the fact that it was getting dark. He suddenly let out a yelp when he felt someone grab his waist. His mouth was soon covered and he was slammed against the ally wall. It was a dirty alpha who didn't have any decency. He tried to kiss at Jimin's neck but Jimin scratched him. 

Jimin growled and soon yelped when he felt the alphas fist hit his face. The alpha kept beating him until Jimin was on the ground, unable to make any type of move to fight back. 

Jimin heard a low growl and the aloha beating him stopped. Jimin didn't know who it was, but the alpha left. 

Jimin felt warm arms around him until he was being carried bridal style. He was too out of it to even recognize the voice of the person. "It's okay Jiminie... It's okay.. I've got you.." he heard this alpha say. 

_________

Yoongi was sitting on the couch thinking about what to do to try and find Jimin when he heard a desperate bang on the door. Tae went to the door and all Yoongi heard was, "Hey Hob- Jiminie?! Oh my god! Hobi, what happened!?" Tae yelled, tears brimming his eyes upon seeing his best friends looking lifeless in Hoseok's arms. Hobi carried Jimin into the house and Yoongi immediately got up and rushed to them. "Jimin?! Jimin" he said and hobi laid him on the couch as Yoongi cradled Jimin's face. 

Jin came rushing in and the scene before him had him stop and turn around to get things he knew they'd need. 

"Jimin, it's okay... Im here... I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" Yoongi said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Jimin gave a weak and bloody smile as he grabbed too his hand. 

"What happened?" Tae asked Hoseok. "I'm not sure... I was just leaving the studio and heard him yelling.. I turned and saw an alpha on him... Beating him..." Hoseok said with worry as Jin cleaned Jimin up. 

Jimin whimpered when Jin wiped the blood from his lip. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and probably a broken nose. It hurt when anyone touched his face. He tried to move away from Jin. "Jimin, I need to clean the blood off of your face.." Jin said softly as he attempted to clean Jimin's face again. 

Yoongi had tears rolling down his cheeks, and honestly the other members had never seen Yoongi like this. 

Namjoon soon came in and his eyes widened at the sight, "Whoa what happened?!" He asked and Tae explained to him what happened. Namjoon looked at Yoongi then got beside him to try and comfort him and help calm down Jimin. 

Jimin, despite everything that had happened between him and Yoongi, moved towards Yoongi. He was laying on the couch with Yoongi and Namjoon by his head, Jin leaning over the back of the couch and Tae at the end of the couch near Jimin's head. 

Jimin whined when Jin wiped the blood from his lips. He squirmed and Hoseok had to hold his legs. 

Yoongi ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. He felt like it was his fault that this happened. He was surprised when Jimin moved towards him and grabbed onto his shirt. Jimin tried to hide his face in Yoongi's chest. 

"Jimin, I'm almost done... I promise." Jin said, as he grabbed a new wipe. Yoongi couldn't help that he was crying and thw other member didn't care. They understood why he was. Yoongi couldn't believe he had even gotten mad at Jimin. He couldn't deal with the fact that he made Jimin cry. 

Namjoon rubbed Yoongi's back when he laid his head on the couch next to Jimin's. Jimin whimpered and whines when Jin got close to his nose and he would jerk awake every time Jin touched it. 

It came down to the fact that Namjoon and Tae had to hold Jimin's head. Jimin sobbed when Jin touched his nose. There was no doubt now that it was broken. 

Jin finally finished and Jimin immediately curled in on himself facing towards Yoongi. "Yoonie.... Im sorry..." He whined and was gripping Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi had finally calmed down slightly from crying. "For what, Minnie? None of this is your fault..." Yoongi said and the other members took this as their exit to give them privacy. 

Jimin sniffled then whimpered at the pain, "I made... You mad.." He said and hide his face, just trying to get close to Yoongi. 

Yoongi shook his head and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. "No, baby.... You didn't make me mad... I was wrong to be mean to you when you were just trying to help me... It's my fault... It's my fault you got hurt..." he said and Jimin moved to look at Yoongi, but Yoongi just let out a sob at the side of Jimin hurt. He hated seeing Jimin hurt. "Yoonie... It's not your fault... Okay.... Please don't blame yourself..." He said and sat up so that one leg was on either side of Yoongi and he wrapped his arms around Yoongi in a tight hug. Yoongi just hugged Jimin's torso and buried his face in Jimin's chest. 

Jimin gently kissed the top of Yoongi's head, as Yoongi sobbed into his chest. "Yoonie... Please don't cry.... Please..." He said and played with Yoongi's hair to try and calm him. 

Yoongi clutched at Jimin's shirt then looked up at him. "I love you Jiminie.... I'm sorry I got mad at you... Let's just got to bed okay... Then I'll make you a nice breakfast in the morning, and cuddle you all day, and-" Jimin cut him off with a slight kiss. He wasn't kissing too hard due to his nose. He smiled when he pulled away, "I love you, Yoonie...." He said and Yoongi smiled before carrying Jimin to bed. He made sure Jimin was happy and comfortable before they went to sleep. He kissed the top of Jimin's head and played with his hair until he was asleep. He never wanted that to happen again. 

Yoongi would never be able to describe the fear that coursed through his body when he saw Jimin almost limp in Hoseok's arms. He had thanked Hoseok numerous times for helping Jimin. 

Jimin kept telling Yoongi that it wasn't his fault. Jimin, no matter what happened, always in a bright and cheerful mood. He may have had a broken nose but he still set out to make his alpha happy and help take care of Jin and Namjoon's pups. Yoongi still got slightly jealous though.

Jimin was bouncy and happy the next day, kissing and clinging onto Yoongi. Yoongi was happy that Jimin was happy. He was glad he didn't have to go to the studio for the next few days. 

Yoongi spent that day showing how much he lived Jimin, in many different ways. He especially showed him in the bedroom. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that got sad... Sorry...  
I hope you liked it though...   
I plan on having smut soon so *cough* warning *cough*   
Anyway so there will be more Yoonmin coming<3


	9. A New Studeo

Jimin woke up to see Yoongi up and getting dressed, "Mm... Whatcha doing up so early?" He asked in his sleepy state. 

Yoongi smiled and went over to kneel at the side of the bed where Jimin was. "They want Namjoon and I to come into the studio today... And it sounds like I'm gonna be there for a while today..." He said and Jimin frowned. "But today was suppose to ve your day off..." He whined and rolled to lay on his back and stretch. 

Yoongi nodded, "I know... But they said if I can finish today then I'll have three to four days off..." He said and Jimin sat up when Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed. 

Yoongi looked at Jimin and kisses his forehead, "I'll text you when I can..." He said and Jimin nodded before kissing Yoongi softly. Yoongi smiled and stood up. 

Jimin plopped back down into the bed and curled up, it was 6am and Jimin thought it was just too early for Yoongi to have to leave. 

Yoongi and Namjoon soon left for the studio. Jimin later got up and went to the kitchen, not able to go back to sleep. He saw him already in the kitchen holding Jiso. "Oh hey Hyung... Why are you up?" Jimin asked and Jin shrugged slightly, "Couldn't sleep... I wish they didn't have to leave so early.. " He said and looked at his baby. 

Jimin nodded, "Yeah me too..." he said and Jin got an idea. "You know that spare room in the basement?... Maybe we can change that into a smaller music studio for them.... So they don't always have to leave..." Jin said and Jimin's face lit up. "That's a great idea!" He said and Jin hushed him slightly due to the sleeping pup. He chuckled and said a quick sorry. "when should we start?" Jimin asked. 

Jin smiled, "Let me put Jiso in her crib and then we can start cleaning it up.." He said before walking upstairs to put Jiso in her crib. 

Jimin smiled and got some stuff to clean and when Jin came back down, they sent to the spare room and began cleaning. 

About two and a half hours later, Tae came down and saw them cleaning. "Whatcha doing?... Wow, you two have cleaned this room up pretty nicely.." He said and looked around. 

"We're changing this room into a small music studio for the alphas so they dont have to leave all the time..." Jimin said and Tae smiled widely. "Cool! Can I help?" He asked and Jin nodded. 

Tae began to help them clean and soon the room was completely empty except for two big desks and a small couch. They all smiled at their work. "Now all we need to do is get a few things and it's done." Jin said and Jimin was already ahead of him, going to get yoongi's computer that he used at home. 

Jin did the same, getting Namjoon's computer and a few other things he used. 

They came back and Jimin put yoongi's on one desk, Jin out Namjoon's on the other desk. Tae sat on the couch, "All it needs is some added things that they want and they're set.." He smiled and Jimin sat next to him. "yep!" He said happily and tackled Tae out of excitement. They laughed and Jin joined in, the tackle turning into a tickle war. 

They were all sprawled out And panting, "Okay.... I surrender..." Jin said as he giggled. Tae and Jimin chuckling as well. 

"Let's go make some late breakfast..." Jin said they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Hoseok and Jungkook soon getting up to eat as well. 

____________

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out. It was currently 11pm and everyone was in their rooms, all but Namjoon and Yoongi who were still at the studio. 

Jimin was laying in bed barely awake when the door opened, letting in a little bit of light before it closed again. Jimin was laying on his side of the bed facing where Yoongi's side. He felt the bed dip down in front of him, then a familiar scent filled his nose. He smiled and felt Yoongi get close and Jimin cuddled up to him. "How was your day?" He asked and Yoongi sighed contently at finally being home. 

"Long... But not too bad.." Yoongi said as he rubbed Jimin's back. He breathed in deeply, taking in Jimin's calming scent. Jimin smiled, "That's good..." He said and yawned. 

Yoongi smiled, "Yeah... And i finished... So I get four days off... But right now I'm tired so let's go to sleep and we can have fun tomorrow.. how does that sound?" He asked and Jimin nodded, too tired to speak. 

Yoongi chuckled and pulled Jimin impossibly closer before they both fell asleep. 

The next day, they slept in. Jimin was excited to have Yoongi home for four days. He slowly woke up and rubbed yoongi's clothes chest in a soothing way to wake him up. He could smell food from Jin making breakfast. "Hyung.... Let's go eat breakfast okay...." Jimin suggested as he sat up and Yoongi groaned, not wanting to get up. 

Jimin chuckled, "I'll go eat... You can get up whenever you want.." he said and kissed yoongi's cheek before going downstairs to the kitchen. Yoongi peeked his eyes open to watch Jimin leave. He soon hot up to follow Jimin downstairs. 

It surprised Jimin when he felt Yoongi hug him from behind at thw counter. He turned in yoongi's arms and kissed him softly. Jin smiled, "Breakfast is ready..." He said and made plates.

After they ate, Jin stood up. "Okay... Jimin, Tae, and I have something to show you.." He said to Namjoon and Yoongi, causing them to furrow their eyebrows. "Just follow us.." Jimin said and thwy for up to lead Namjoon and Yoongi to the basement. 

When they got to the basement, they opened the door and turned on the light, "Tada!!! We fixed up this room for you..." Tae said and Yoongi leaned in behind Namjoon. They smiled as they saw their computers. "We fixed it up to be a small studio for you so you don't have to leave the house all the time.." Jin said and Namjoon smiled brightly before kissing Jin. Yoongi went to the desk his computer was on and smiled at Jimin, who already had a big smile. "This is awesome! I love it!" He said before hugging Jimin tightly. 

The alphas went to the original studio with the omegas to get a few things to bring to the house. They were happy about what the omegas did for them. 

They spent most of the day fixing it up to be ready for when they needed it, but the rest of the day for Jimin was spent with Yoongi in their room.


	10. Through Sickness and in Health?

It was early in the morning and Jimin rolled, but stopped when he remembered he wasn't alone in the bed. He was so used to waking up and Yoongi not being there because he had to go to work. He smiled and kissed Yoongi's cheek, warning a small huff from the sleeping Yoongi. Jimin chuckled and rubbed Yoongi's chest. "Yoonie... I'm gonna go make breakfast.." He saidand began to get up. 

Jimin felt his wrist being held and he smiled when he saw Yoongi rolling over onto his side and moving closer to Jimin. He tried to pull Jimin to lay back down and Jimin chuckled. 

Jimin tried to get up but Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and held him from getting up. He buried his face in Jimin's side. "Mmmm...don't leave...." He mumble and Jimin smiled. "But I wanna make breakfast for everyone before Jin-hyung gets up... he always makes breakfast...." He said and leaned down to kiss Jimin's cheek. 

Yoongi glances up at Jimin and smiled, "I'll help you... so you don't burn the house down..." He chuckled and sat up before kissing Jimin softly. Jimin giggles before poking Yoongi's stomach and running downstairs. He looked in the fridge and grabbed eggs and bacon and Yoongi grabbed two pans. 

Yoongi smiled and hugged Jimin from behind, resting his chin on Jimin's shoulder and pressing himself against Jimin's body. Jimin whined playfully as he fried bacon, "I thought you said you'd help..." He leaned back into Yoongi's embrace. Yoongi shrugged and kissed Jimin's neck, causing Jimin to bite his lip and tilt his head to give Yoongi more access. 

Yoongi smiled, "You're burning the bacon.." he whispered and Jimin jumped and quickly took the pan off of the burner and put on the one that was off. "Hyung!" He said and just did save the bacon. Yoongi chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down Jimin's sides. 

Jimin finished cooking bacon for everyone and soon started on the eggs. He didn't let Yoongi do anything so he wouldn't come close to burning anything. He finished cooking and turned to Yoongi. "Can you help me wake everyone up?" He asked and Yoongi nodded, going to wake Hobi, Jungkook, and Tae. Jimin went to wake up Namjoon and Jin. 

Jimin had made plates and they all tiredly sat at the table. Yoongi leaned over to Jimin, "I want you to come to the studio later with me okay?" He said and Jimin nodded with a smile.

They all finished eating, Jin and Tae going to see the twins. Jimin went to get dressed while Yoongi waited so they could go to the studio. They were going to the one down the street. Yoongi has asked Namjoon to go as well. 

Jimin came downstairs and took Yoongi's hand as they began walking to the studio. Jimin stayed close to Yoongi, considering what happened the last few times he had walked down this way. When they got to the studio, they went in and Yoongi sat in his chair and put his headphones on as he turned on his computer. Namjoon went to his own computer and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows,he knew today was their day off, but why were they doing this? He sat on the couch that was in the room and watched Yoongi. "Yoonie? Whatcha doing?" He asked as he bounced slightly on the couch. Yoongi glanced over his shoulder and held up his index finger as if to tell Jimin to hold on. 

Jimin sighed and waited, which turned into waiting for almost an hour. He was now laying on the couch fiddling with the corner of it. He looked at Yoongi, seeing he was still working on his computer. Jimin was bored, "Yoongi-hyung?" He asked and when he didn't get a reply, he frowned. Another thirty minutes passed before Yoongi took his headphones of and turned in his desk chair. He stood up, "Jimin... come here please.." he said and Jimin sighed before getting up. He walked over to Yoongi, "Sit.." Yoongi said and motioned for Jimin to sit. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and sat down, "Put the headphones on and hit play." Yoongi said and Jimin turned towards the computer before putting the headphones on and glancing at Yoongi. Yoongi glances at Namjoon, who was smiling since he knew. Jimin hit the play button and music began to play. It wasn't fast music, but it wasn't slow either, it was nice. Jimin smiled slightly and soon he heard singing, but not just anyone.. it was Yoongi. Yoongi was the one singing. Jimin's eyes widened and Yoongi bit his lip, nervous for what Jimin though. A bright smile was playing on Jimin's face as he listen to the lyrics of the song. 

Yoongi looked at the timing of the song seeing that it was almost over. He took a deep breath and figured it was time. He reached into his back pocket and knelt down on one knee as he waited for Jimin to finish the song. Jimin had tears in his eyes from listening to the song. He soon finished it then looked at Yoongi, doing a double take. He gasped and covered his mouth as new tears brimmed his eyes. Yoongi's heart was pounding as he watched Jimin's reaction. 

Jimin looked at the ring Yoongi showed and nodded, not even giving time for Yoongi to ask the initial question. "Minnie, will you marry me?" He asked with a nervous voice and Jimin pounced in him as he said yes. Namjoon smiled widely and clapping. 

Jimin peppered kissed all over Yoongis face and Yoongi gently slipped the ring onto Jimin's finger, "Jimin... You know the real reason I've been going to work so early and staying all day?" He asked and Jimin shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's because I was workin on that song... Namjoon was helping me.. I wrote it and Namjoon helped me edit and record it..." Yoongi said as he cupped Jimin's face. 

Jimin smiled and kissed Yoongi, "I love you so much Yoonie... thank you!" He said and hugged Yoongi tightly. Jimin felt like he would never be able to show how thankful and happy he was about this. "Yoonie.... I... I don't know what to say...." he said and smiled. 

Yoongi pecked Jimin's lips, "You don't have to say anything baby... i love you... you can keep the song and listen to it whenever you want... in case I'm at work and you miss me or something okay..." he said and smiled before brushing Jimin's hair out of his face and smiling softly. "Let's go home yeah?" He asked and Jimin nodded. Namjoon hugged them both, "Congrats!" He said and smiled before they began walking home. 

Jimin kept looking at the engagement ring, smiling widely. "Why don't we get some takeout and bring some for the rest?" Namjoon asked and Yoongi nodded. 

They returned home and set the food on the table,"We brought takeout!" Yoongi said and everyone came running. They all sat at the table and ate. Jimin talking nonstop about Yoongi's song and the ring. Tae kept looking st the ring and smiling. They were all happy for them. 

Jimin helped Jin clean up when they finished eating. Yoongi walked by and slapped Jimin on the ass, earning a yelp then Jimin looked at him with flushed cheeks. Jimin finished cleaning and hung out with Jin and the babies for a bit. He helped Jin fed the babies and put them to bed before he went to his hand Yoongi's room. 

When he walked in, the light was already off and Yoongi was laying in the bed. "Yoonie? You asleep?" He asked and made his way towards the bed. 

"No..." Yoongi muttered and moved towards Jimin when he felt him get on the bed. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked and Yoongi cuddled up to Jimin. "M'Not feeling to good..." he said quietly as he tried to fall asleep. 

Jimin frowned, "Well, if you need anything I'm here..." he said and rubbed Yoongi's back as Yoongi fell asleep, Jimin following soon after. 

Jimin woke up the next morning with Yoongi facing away from him groaning. Jimin hummed, "Hyung?" He asked and Yoongi whimpered before getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Jimin sat up and followed, "Yoongi? What's-" he was cut off when he saw Yoongi throwing up in the bathroom. He quickly got a cold wet rag and pressed it against his forehead. "Yoonie..... it's okay...." he coped, rubbing Yoongi's back. 

Yoongi coughed and groaned before leaning back. "Ugh... Minnie... can you help me back to the bed?" He asked, completely drained. Jimin nodded and helped him back to their bed. "I'm gonna take your temperature.." Jimin said and ran to get a thermometer. He came back, "Open your mouth.." he said and Yoongi listened then closed his mouth when the thermometer was placed under his tongue.

Jimin pulled it out when it beeped and looked at it, furrowing his eyebrows. "you're not running a fever..... wait.... I think you got food poisoning..." he said and Yoongi groaned and rolled to wrap his arms around Jimin's waist. He was miserable and Jimin wished he wasn't sick like this. He didn't like seeing Yoongi like this. "it's okay Yoonie... I'll take care of you..." Jimin said as Yoongi curled in on himself and whined.

Jin came in later and saw what was going on, "So it's food poisoning? The only thing he can take is either Tylenol or ibuprofen which will only take away any pain... not he sickness.. food poisoning can last anywhere from one to three days..." Jin said and Yoongi groaned and rolled in the bed. He was sweating and anyone could look at him and tell he was sick. 

Jimin ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair and kissed his forehead. "I don't care how long it is... I'm not leaving his side..." he said and Jin nodded. "I'll bring the Tylenol..." he said before getting it and bringing it to them. 

Yoongi slowly sat up and took the medicine. He was paler than usual, had bags under his eyes, and clearly nauseous. Jimin rubbed Yoongi's back as he saw him finally begin to fall asleep. 

Jimin fell asleep as well, having been up for almost 17 hours taking care of Yoongi. When he woke up, he saw looked st Yoongi and noticed he was awake. "How you feeling?" He asked and Yoongi glances at him, "Better... I feel much better...." he said and Jimin could tell Yoongi was feeling better. 

"Let's take a shower... it will help too.." Jimin said and Yoongi nodded. "Join me?" He asked and Jimin smiled before nodding. 

They went to the bathroom and Jimin started the water, "So you're sure you're feeling better and you're not sick anymore?" Jimin asked and Yoongi nodded with a slight smile. 

They got into the shower, humming slightly st the hot water running down their body. Yoongi smiled and wrapped his arms around Jimin and kissed his cheek. "Want me to show you how good I'm feeling?" He asked and Jimin smirked and bit his lip. 

Yoongi began to kiss Jimin's neck and run his hands down Jimin's body. Jimin moaned and jumped up to wrap his legs around Yoongi's waist. Yoongi pushes Jimin up against the shower wall and kissed him roughly as the water ran down their bodies. 

Jimin moaned and ran his fingers through Yoongi's wet hair. He squeezed his legs to pull Yoongi closer to himself. Yoongi squeezes Jimin's ass and nibbled his ear. 

"It's gonna hurt a little since we don't have lube... and since it's water instead... okay.." Yoongi said and Jimin nodded. 

Jimin tried to relax as much as he could when he felt Yoongi's member press against his entrance. Yoongi slowly began to push in, moving to kissed at Jimin's scent gland to distract him from the pain. Jimin winced and whimpered slightly, but soon adjusted. 

Yoongi began to thrust in and out of Jimin, speeding up every second. Jimin moaned and whined as he raked his nails down Yoongis back. 

Yoongi knew he hit Jimin's sweet spot when Jimin's body jerked and he let out a chocked moan. Yoongi angled himself to hit Jimin's prostate with each thrust. 

Jimin was a moaned and panting mess as Yoongi pounded into him. His whole body tended and he whined when he came. Yoongi groaned at the feeling of Jimin's walls tightening around him, causing his climax to hit him. 

The both panted as the came down from their highs. "You really are feeling better..." Jimin chuckled and whined when Yoongi pulled out. 

Yoongi put Jimin down and grabbed the shampoo and gently began massaging it into Jimin's hair. Jimin chuckled, "I'm suppose to be taking care of you..." he smiled and Yoongi pecked his lips before he could say anything else. "It's okay..." Yoongi said and continued what he was doing. 

They finished up their shower and Jimin went to Tae and Jin and began to plan for his and Yoongi's wedding. 

~~~


	11. Planning

Jimin had been planning his and Yoongi's wedding for a while now and he was liking the colors and decorations Jin and Tae helped him pick. Yoongi has been spending a lot of time in the studio, more time then Jimin would like but he wasn't the alpha so he didn't make the call. 

Jin came into Jimin and Yoongi's room and saw Jimin on the king sized bed on his computer with different papers splayed around him. "Hey, you still working on the colors?" Jin asked and Jimin glances at him. "Yeah.... Hyung can you help me real quick? I just need your opinion.." he said and sat up to show Jin the computer. 

Jin nodded happily and went over to Jimin, looking at the screen as Jimin pointed out the two colors he couldn't choose from. "I think the lavender would look good with the table cloths you picked..." Jin said and smiled.

Jimin smiled, "That's the one I liked too...." He said, "Thank you Hyung! I plan on showing Yoongi later.... I know he said I could plan everything, but it's his wedding too and I want to know if he likes it too..." 

Jin nodded, "I'm gonna go get my babies..." he said and smiled before ruffling Jimin's hair then walked out of the room. 

Jimin smiled and fixed a few more things before gathering the pallets, papers, and clothes he had chosen. He turned off his computer and set it aside with his plannings, soon going downstairs to see what everyone was doing. 

Jimin saw Tae sitting on the couch with Jungkook watching a tv program. He sat down with them,laying across them and giggling. Tae smiled, "Hey Jiminie! Did you finished picking colors?" Tae asked and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. 

Jimin nodded, "Yep! And I can't wait to show Yoongi-hyung... I hope he likes it..." he said the last part a bit quieter. Tae smiled, "I'm sure he will... you chose well..." he said and Jungkook smiled at him. 

Namjoon came into the living room and chuckled at how Jimin was splayed across Tae and Jungkook's laps. "Where's Yoongi?" He asked and Jimin looked at him them frowned slightly. "He's in the studio.." he said. 

Namjoon nodded then walked away to the kitchen. He noticed how Yoongi was spending more and more time in the studio instead of with Jimin. He had tried to talk to Yoongi, but he blew it off saying he would spend time with Jimin. 

Omegas needed affection from their alphas, and if their alpha didn't spend time with them or payed hardly no attention to them, the omega could get depressed. Omegas also had big emotions and mood changes. They weren't mean unless they had to be but they could be hard to deal with, but that's why alphas had dominance over them. True alphas didn't force their omegas to do anything they wanted just by using their 'alpha tone' on them, although it did help omegas submit. 

Jimin was beginning to show signs of the need for affection and since his alpha wasn't giving it to him, he was going to the pack members. He was often cuddling with them, or hugging them. Right now, Jimin was laying on Jungkook and Tae's lap. 

The others began to notice how things were going and they were happy to help Jimin, but Jimin wouldn't feel completely satisfied unless his alpha was the one giving him affection. 

Namjoon walked into the studio and saw Yoongi almost as if he was in a trace staring at the computer screen and clicking the mouse. He had his headphones on. Namjoon sighed, "Yoongi..." he called but didn't get an answer. He walked over to Yoongi and tapped his shoulder.

Yoongi took a few minutes before he turned to look at Namjoon. "Hm?" He hummed and namjoon sighed again. "Why don't you take a few days off.. you've been working really hard.." he said and Yoongi visibly gave a done look. "I'm okay..." he said and tried to turn back to his computer. "Hyung, what about Jimin... you hardly spend time with him.." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, "Jimin? He's fine... he was in here earlier checking on me.." he said. Namjoon frowned but walked off, thinking of a new way to approach the situation. He would go back in later to work on some lyrics. 

Jimin soon got up from the couch with Tae and Jungkook, and went to the kitchen where Jin was. He smiled and leaned on him slightly, "Need any help?" He asked and Jin shook his head. "No I think I got it.." he smiled and Jimin nodded and leaned against the counter. He didn't know what to do with himself and it was very visible that he wanted-needed-affection. He lit up slightly when he saw Namjoon round the corner, "Hey Hyung!" He said and Namjoon smiled before ruffling his hair. 

Jimin got in his playful mood and jumped on Namjoon a back, giggling cutely. Namjoon laughed and reached back to try and tickle Jimin's sides. Jimin laughed and fell off his back and tried to tickled Namjoon. Jin laughed, but he new this was Jimin trying to keep himself busy. Yes, he was always this playful, but they knew why he was doing it this time. They could smell it. 

Jimin sighed, "I'm gonna go show Yoongi-hyung the colors.." he said with a big smile before dashing off to go get them. "I'm gonna go to the studio and see how this goes..." Namjoon muttered in Jin's ear before kissing him and heading to the studio and sitting down at his computer. 

Jimin came in and smiled when he saw Yoongi, "Hyung? I brought the colors to show you.." he said softly. Yoongi glances slightly at him, "That's good, Jiminie.." he said but got right back to his computer. Jimin frowed but tried again. "I picked the colors, palets, and cloths.." he said but Yoongi just hummed without looking. Jimin felt his bottom lip quiver and he backed away towards the door. Namjoon sat with his jaw dropped at how Yoongi acted. 

Jimin soon ran out of the room and straight up the stairs, tears rolling down his face. Jin jumped and so did Tae and Jungkook. They all looked at each other, able to smell how Jimin felt. 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi and frowned, "Why did you act like that!?" He asked and stormed out of the room to go check on Jimin. 

Jimin had ran to his and Yoongi's room and locked the door, burying himself in the covers. Namjoon knocked on the door, "Jimin? Please let me in..." he said and he heard Jimin sobbing. "No..." he whined and Namjoon sighed, not wanting to push Jimin. "Jimin, if you need one of us we're here..." he said. Jimin knew he was right and he loved the affection the members gave him, but he wanted Yoongi. 

____________

A few hours later, Jimin was still locked in the room. He had stopped crying but that was only because he had been crying so much. He sniffled.

Yoongi came out of the studio and seemed like nothing had happened. He wake the into the kitchen and saw jungkook and Jin. "What?" He asked when he saw the look Jungkook gave him. "How could you treat Jimin like that?" He asked and Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" 

Jin turned to Yoongi, turning full mom mode. "He went into the studio to show you the palates he picked for the wedding and you blew him off like it was nothing! He's been in y'alls room sobbing for the last three hours!" He fussed. 

Yoongi's eyes widened, "He never came to show meant thing." He said and Jin scoffed, "Oh.. you must not have noticed because you were too focused on your computer! You've been on that thing way too much! You haven't been spending any time with Jimin and he doesn't know what to do with himself because he's not getting the affection he needs... he comes to us for it, but we cannot provide what his alpha can.. and his alpha happens to be you! But you have been paying more attention to a machine than you have your own omega!" Jin shouted, angry that Yoongi let that happen. 

Jungkook rose his eyebrows and looked at Yoongi who was in utter shock. "I-I didn't realize that was happening...." he said.

Jin sighed, "Go up there and try to get in there.. he won't let anyone in.. show him love.. and not sex love... I mean show him affection... he needs it. He was border-lining depressed because of it.. I could smell it..." Jin said and Yoongi rushes to the door of their room. "Jiminie? It's me.." he said in the softest voice he could. 

Jimin sniffled, "Go away..." he said and Yoongi sighed, "Jimin, I'm sorry.. please let me in... I want to see the colors you picked.. I didn't mean to react the way I did earlier.. I'm so sorry... please forgive me..." he said, holding in his tears. He felt bad for how he acted. He heard the small pattern of feet then the door open to show a said Jimin. His hair was messed up, his eyes were puffy, his face was flushed, and he all together looked small. 

Jimin quickly scurried back to the bed to hide himself under the covers. "Jimin... I'm so sorry.." Yoongi said in a calming voice and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on Jimin side and rubbed gently, "I promise I won't ignore you like that ever again.... God I'm such a bad alpha..." he mumble the last part but Jimin heard it. 

Jimin frowned and moved the covers to look at Yoongi. "No you're not.." he said and Yoongi shook his head. "I can't even keep my omega happy.." He muttered and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He saw where Jimin had thrown the palates and cloths down onto the floor and he cried harder. Jimin dear up and pulled Yoongi into his arms, "No Hyung... your a great alpha... don't say stuff like that." Jimin said and brushed Yoongi's hair out of his face. 

Yoongi grabbed onto Jimin and hugged him, "I love you Jiminie... please don't forget that.." he said and Jimin nodded, "I love you too..." He said and Yoongi moved to kiss Jimin so gently that it was almost not even felt. "How about you show me what you picked?" He asked softly and Jimin nodded excitedly and got up to collect the stuff off the floor. 

They spent the rest of the night looking at the cloths, palates, and colors Jimin had pick. Yoongi liked every single one. They fell asleep looking at flowers on the computer.


	12. Planning Pt2

Jimin began waking up early this morning to the feeling of his mate's warmth leaving him. He new it was because Yoongi had to go to the studio. He didn't move but watched as Yoongi went to get dressed, although all he did so far was put on a different baggy shirt. He was just beginning to get his jeans on when he got a phone call. Jimin was still laying in his little-spoon position, not wanting to move. 

Yoongi answered the phone, "Hello?" He asked in his rough morning voice. 

"Hello, Yoongi.. Did I wake you?" 

"Ummm... no I was just getting ready to come to the studio..." Yoongi replied, confused as to why his boss was calling. 

"Oh! Well, the reason I'm calling is because I'm letting you know you don't have to come in today.. stay home and rest. You've been working a lot lately, and we don't want you to over work yourself.. And I will let Namjoon and Hoseok know so don't worry about going to get them.." 

Yoongi was surprised, yet happy since he didn't have to leave. "Okay, thank you!" He said and then his boss hung up. Jimin smiled, "What happened?" He asked tiredly and all he got was Yoongi taking his jeans off and throwing his arms in the air. Yoongi let out his cute scream like sound and did a waddle run to Jimin's side of the bed and jumping on him. Jimin giggled as Yoongi wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into the back of Jimin's neck. "He said I don't have to come into the studio today.." he mumbled and just tightened his grip on Jimin, who turned in Yoongi's arms to face him. Yoongi smiled and kissed Jimin's nose, "I love you..." He said and Jimin smiled. "Love you too.... I was thinking we could make invitations and pick a date for the wedding today.. if that's alright.." Jimin said sleepily. 

Yoongi smiled, "Of course! That's a great idea.. it's about time we get married.." he chuckled and brushed Jimin's hair out of his face before kissing the sleepy boy's forehead. It was very early in the morning and Jimin didn't understand how Yoongi could get up so early. 

Jimin smiled and blinked a few times, trying to keep his eyes open. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yoongi's. Yoongi kissed back, but soon pulled away and smiled. "Now, go back to sleep... we have a long day show ahead of us.." He said softly and Jimin nodded before snuggling close to Yoongi and it didn't take lot for him to fall asleep.

__________

Later that morning, Yoongi woke up and noticed Jimin wasn't in the bed. He was still half asleep so he didn't move, but he saw the bathroom light on, then he saw Jimin come out and turn the light off. Jimin only had boxers on and Yoongi smiled, holding his arm out for Jimin to lay back down in their spooning position. 

Jimin laid down and pushed himself against Yoongi, smiling when he felt Yoongi's arm wrap around him. 

Yoongi began kissing the nape of Jimin's neck softly, earning a small sound from Jimin. He ran his hand slowly up and down Jimin's chest. 

Jimin closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, letting Yoongi kiss his neck. Yoongi moved to kiss under Jimin's ear right on his scent gland, knowing it drove a Jimin crazy. 

Jimin whimpered slightly, his lips parting. He moaned softly when Yoongi's hand went lower and pulled Jimin's boxers off. He gasped at the feeling of Yoongi's hand stroking his member. 

Yoongi was already hard, hearing Jimin's little gasps and noises. He nipped slightly at Jimin's earlobe and reached over to the nightstand for lube. He coated his fingers and brought them to Jimin's entrance. Jimin bents his legs slightly to let Yoongi have more access. 

The sounds of small pants and kissing filled the room as Yoongi fingered Jimin open. He soon spread live onto his cock and lined himself up with Jimin. Jimin loved this position, mainly because it was very intimate and he felt close to Yoongi. Yoongi liked this position because he could easily kiss Jimin's neck and he was able to find Jimin's prostate so much easier. He slowly pushed in, causing Jimin to gasp and lean his head back a bit. He kissed the side of Jimin's face and began to thrust gently. This was a moment when neither of them wanted to be rough, and they just wanted to show their love. 

Jimin moaned softly as Yoongi rolled his hips into him. They stayed at a slow pace but both of them were enjoying it. Yoongi's hand found its way to Jimin's cock, stroking him along with his thrusts. They weren't going to last too long, they usually didn't in this position. 

Jimin's moans picked up and he was breathing heartier. "Mmm... I'm.. I'm close.. Yoonie.." he moaned and Yoongi grunted. "Me too..." He said and felt Jimin's cock twitch in his hand. 

Soon after, Jimin came with a broken whine, Yoongi following. He slowed down until his came to a complete stop, but didn't pull out yet. Jimin bit his lip, "Do you wanna get cleaned up?" He asked and Yoongi took a few minutes to reply. He just stayed with his face buried in Jimin's nape and and arm around Jimin's torso tightly. "Mhmm... just give me a minute..." he said, honestly hunts enjoying Jimin's presence. 

Jimin smiled and put his hand over Yoongi's, "I love you..." He said as he felt Yoongi's breath on his neck. He felt Yoongi's lips turn into a smile, "I love you too, Jimin.." he said and gently pulled out, making Jimin huff slightly. He moved Jimin so he was laying on his back, but Yoongi was propped on his elbow looking down at Jimin. He smiled brightly and kissed Jimin ever so gently. 

Jimin smiled and cupped Yoongi's face as they kissed, but the kissed ended too soon. "Why don't we get cleaned up then go out and plan the rest of our wedding.." he said and Jimin's eyes lit up as he nodded happily. 

They got cleaned up and dressed before heading downstairs, telling the others what they were doing. They were going to plan the rest themselves to spend some long needed time together. 

Jimin was excited to spend time with his soon to be husband. They drove to the first place, which was the bakery. They had already set a date for the wedding and the place(they picked one of the most beautiful places in Seoul)and now they needed a cake and invitations. 

Jimin and Yoongi both designed the cake, happy with their decision, they went to a printing store and told the receptionist what they were there to do. She smiled widely, "Ugh! This is my favorite part about working here! I love helping couples with wedding invitations!" She said as she lead them to a computer. She showed them how to get to things they needed and helped them with different things. They were getting married in two weeks. 

Yoongi normally didn't show his emotions but he could help the excitement he had. When they finished designing the cards, he grabbed Jimin's face and kissed him. "love you.." He whispered and the receptionist squealed. "So cute!" She said and Jimin blushed darkly while he smiled. 

They went back to the house and got on the computer to plan their honeymoon. They decided it would be for five days at a five star honeymoon sweet on a beach in Spain. Yes, it was a long flight, but Yoongi wanted Jimin to like and always remember their honeymoon. They chose their rooms and their management said they could use a private jet.

Jimin smiled, happy with all the planning they had done. They finally finished and now all they had to do was decorate and send invitations. They didn't want a lot of people, just those who were closest to them. Jimin looked at Yoongi and smiled lovingly. Yoongi looked at him and chuckled, "What?" He asked and Jimin smiled, "Thank you.." He said. 

Yoongi foreword his eyebrows, "For what?" He asked and Jimin's scent spiked, causing Yoongi drool slightly. "Everything.... I love you so much.... I couldn't have asked for a better mate.." he said and Yoongi understood now why Jimin's scent was so strong. It was because he was going through what all omegas went through once they found their mate and were endlessly in love with them. His hormones were strong with affection and all he wanted was to give and receive affection from Yoongi. 

Yoongi smiled and he nearly helped when Jimin pushed him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled himself into Yoongi's chest and sighed happily. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin and rubbed his back. 

Soon later, Jin came in and saw the two laying in the middle of the bed cuddling. He chuckled, "Guys dinner is ready.." he said holding one of his pups. The twins were almost a year old and Jin was always complaining about how they were getting too big. Namjoon would whine every time he saw them because 'they're not the tiny pups they used to be' as he would always say. 

Jimin smiled and got up, Yoongi tiredly following. They both followed Jin downstairs and sat at the table to eat.

Tae sat next to Jimin and snuggled up to him slightly, "Jiminie, wanna watch a movie after dinner?" He asked and Jimin nodded and chuckled, not able to say anything because he had noodles in his mouth. 

Tae giggles and when they finished eating, they both scurried to the living room to watch a movie, Jungkook and Yoongi following. 

Yoongi sat on one side of the couch, Jimin sitting between his legs with his back against Yoongi's chest, and Jungkook and Tae sat the same way at the other end of the couch. Tae and Jimin's legs are tangled and the smile as they sit there and watch the movie. 

They spent that night watching movies and ended up all four of them sleeping on the couch together.


	13. Wedding/Honeymoon

Jimin was frantic, running around the room trying to get everything ready. He was trying to gather everything he needed for them to decorate for his and Yoongi's wedding. They were getting married in two days and they needed to get the place ready. 

Yoongi was sitting on the bed, seeing how Jimin was franticly looking for something. He chuckled, "Jiminie, what are you looking for?" He asked and Jimin continued looking. "The box with the cards for the tables." He said and looked through a drawer. He was really getting worried. "Baby come here.." Yoongi said softly and smiled. 

Jimin huffed, "I've gotta find it.. it's the last thing I need before we go and decorate.." he said and kept looking. Yoongi sighed, "Jimin... please come here.." he said with a slightly more commanding tone, but not too much since he understood why Jimin was worried. Jimin stopped and looked at Yoongi before slowly walking over to him. Yoongi smiled and grabbed Jimin's waist when he got to him, "It's okay Jimin... we'll find them..." he said and gave Jimin a soft look. 

Jimin sighed softly and moved onto the bed with one leg on each side of Yoongi's thighs so he was straddling Yoongi's thighs. He rested his forearms on Yoongi's shoulders. "I'm sorry... I just... want this to be right... I don't want to mess it up.." he said and Yoongi rubbed Jimin's sides. "It'll be perfect, Minnie.." he said and Jimin smiled before Yoongi pulled him down into a soft kiss. Jimin sighed into the kiss as he smelled Yoongi's scent, it was calming. 

Yoongi smirked against Jimin's lips and suddenly flipped him and pinned him to the bed. He held Jimin's arms down with one hand as the other began to tickle Jimin. Jimin helped and laughed, "Yoon-... haha! Yoongi!" He laughed, squirming under Yoongi. Yoongi was giggling as he tickled Jimin, soon stopping and wrapping his arms around Jimin and laying his head on Jimin's chest. He laid on Jimin for a few moments, "I love you..." He said and Jimin smiled as he panted to catch his breath. "Love you too.." he managed, rubbing Yoongi's back.

They soon got ready and Jimin had found the box he was looking for. They all went to help decorate, excited for the wedding. Jimin and Jin told where thugs needed to be and Tae helped put up decorations as the alphas moved heavy things. 

Once they finished, Yoongi turned to Jimin and smiled, "I can't believe we're getting married.." he said and hugged Jimin from behind since he was in the middle of fixing up the last case of flowers on a table. Jimin smiled and leaned his head back against Yoongi. "I'm so happy.." he said and let out a content sigh. 

__________

It was the day of the wedding and Jin and Tae were helping Jimin get ready while the others helped Yoongi. They struck to the tradition and Yoongi wasn't able to see Jimin all night the night before and all morning. Jimin was excited and couldn't wait. "Jiminie, I'm so proud of you.." Tae said and Jimin blushed as he stood up. Jin finished with Jimin's hair and smiled at his work. "You looked amazing.. Jimin, are you happy?" He asked but already knew the answer. 

Jimin nodded happily and hugged Jin tightly, then Tae. He tested up slightly and wiped his eyes. "I can't believe I'm getting married..." he said and Tae grabbed him a tissue. "We're so happy for you.." he said and looked at the time, "Twenty minutes.." he said and Jimin took a deep breath. 

They made sure everyone who was coming was here and Jimin smiled brightly when he saw his mother. He was currently standing in front of closed doors that would soon open for him to walk down the isle. Jin would be the one walking him down the isle, he insisted, and Jimin agreed. Tae went out to stand in his position as Jimin's best man and Jungkook as well. Jin would stand with Jimin too. 

Yoongi was already standing and waiting impatiently for the wedding to begin. Namjoon and Hoseok would be his best men. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he stood there, hands behind his back and head looking towards the door as he waited. He chewed on his lip and took a deep breath when he heard the traditional wedding music begin to play. He looked at the door as it opened and he saw his mate and soon to be husband begin to walk with Jin down the isle. He couldn't hold back his smile as he watched Jimin. 

Jimin was wearing an all white suit, and had slight eyeshadow that he usually had done for music videos and his hair was styled nicely. All in all Jimin looked stunning. Yoongi was wearing a traditional black suit with a white button up under the jacket. His mint hair stood out and made him look sexy. 

Jimin made it to stand in front of Yoongi and they took each other's hands as the priest(or pastor lol) began. Yoongi bit his lip as he looked at Jimin. They said their vows and it got to the 'I do's' and that's when Jimin felt his tears brim his eyes. None of the tears here were sad, they were for joy. Jimin gently wiped a tear away, "I do." He said happily with no hesitation. Yoongi smiled at Jimin as he waited for his turn. He sniffled slightly before wiping his eye. He chuckled, not thinking he would actually cry. He gave a big smile, "I do." He said proudly. 

The priest closed the book. "You may kiss.." He said and Jimin quickly wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck to kiss him deeply. Namjoon, Tae, Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, and everyone in the crowd cheered as they kissed. Yoongi soon pulled away then hugged Jimin, burying his face in Jimin's neck.

Namjoon smiled at them, as the leader of their pack he was proud of them, and happy for them. He patted Yoongi on the back as everyone began to make their way to the auditorium for the cake, food, and the dance. "I'm proud of you.." Namjoon said to both of them and Jimin smiled as he wiped a tear away. Yoongi pecked Jimin's lips one more time before walking with their pack to the auditorium. 

When they walked in, everyone cheered and Jimin smiled widely. He glanced at his mother who was making her way over to him. "Honey, I'm so proud of you!" She said before hugging Jimin. Yoongi heard them being called to cut the cake, "It's time to cut the cake Jiminie.." he said and was surprised to receive a hug from Jimin's mother, "Treat him right.." she said and smiled before walking over to the crowd. Yoongi lead Jimin over to the cake and handed Jimin the knife, "You cut the pieces and we can do that weird thing you mentioned.." he chuckled, lost as to what it was. 

Jimin chuckled before cutting the cake for his and Yoongi's pieces. He held his piece and Yoongi got his, then they intertwined their arms and took a bite, laughing in the process. Jimin pulled away and laughed, covering his mouth. He swallowed his bite and looked at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled, "You got something-" he said as he wiped icing off of the side of Jimin's mouth and licked his thumb. They smiled. "Everyone eat! There's plenty of food... I made it myself so you better eat..." Jin said, muttering the last part so no one heard. 

Everyone made plates and began to eat, Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Yoongi, Jungkook, Tae, and Hoseok all sitting together. They smiled and joked around about how Jimin was nervous and Yoongi was freaking out before the wedding. 

When the time came, the lights dimmed and the dance floor was open, Yoongi and Jimin would have the first dance. Everyone crowded around in a circle to watch as Jimin and Yoongi stood in the center of the dance floor. They heard the slow music begin to play and Yoongi put his hands on Jimin's waist and Jimin wrapped his around Yoongi's neck. They swayed to the music, Jimin's head resting on Yoongi's chest and Yoongi's face buried in Jimin's hair. It was sweet and a loving scene to watch. Namjoon actually had tears in his eyes, Tae and Jin too. They all were happy for them and everyone could see how happy and in love they were. 

Yoongi kissed the top of Jimin's head and then they finished their dance. They smiled and looked around as a higher beat song played and everyone began to dance. They smiled and Yoongi cupped Jimin's face to kiss him. "I love you so much.." he said and they hugged tightly before joining their members dancing. 

The night was nearing and it was time for Yoongi and Jimin to take their private jet to their honeymoon. They said goodbye to all their guests and went home to get their stuff. Tae followed Jimin, "Take pictures please.. and text me to tell me how much fun you're having... I'm so happy for you.." he said and pounced on Jimin to hug him. 

Hoseok and Jungkook helped put stuff in the car, "Man, I can't believe you are married..." Jungkook said and hugged Yoongi, Hoseok doing the same. Everyone hugged and Tae whispered in Jimin's ear, "Lots of sex!" He said Jimin blushed deeply and hugged him. "Be safe... we'll see you guys in a few days.." Namjoon said with a smile. 

They said goodbye and got in the car to go to the jet. Jimin sitting right next to Yoongi in the backseat, "Can you believe we're married?!" He asked and let out a happy sigh before he was attacked by Yoongi kissing him deeply. He quickly cupped Yoongi's face. "Mmm... we're gonna have a lot of fun..." Yoongi smirked against Jimin's lips before pulling away. 

They made it to the jet and got on, putting their luggage on as well. They sat next to the window and Jimin curled up against Yoongi, not taking long to slip into sleep. It was about a 15 hour flight so Yoongi decided he would try to sleep as well. Soon Jimin were waking up and only had two hours left. Jimin got up to get something to eat. Yoongi was still sleeping, Jimin didn't know how. He chuckled and sat next to Yoongi, looking out the window until the pilot said they were about to land. 

Jimin turned to Yoongi and kissed his cheek, "We're about to land..." He said and earned a groan from Yoongi. He smiled and moved to mouth at Yoongi's neck. Yoongi let out a different groan this time, opening his eyes and moving hand hand to the back of Jimin's neck. Jimin smirked and nipped slightly, "You awake yet?" He asked and Yoongi just hummed. 

They got their stuff together and got off the jet once it landed and got a cab to their hotel. They checked in and got settled and the first thing they did was order food. Jimin smiled, going to the balcony and looking out at the ocean. He took a deep breath and smiled, turning to Yoongi when he came out. "I'm so happy.." he said and wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. They paid the man who dropped off their food and ate. 

Jimin went to take a shower, of course Yoongi joined him and they had some fun while in the shower, seeing how the hot water never seemed to leave. They new this honeymoon would be filled with many different things. ;)

Their honeymoon was over all too soon and they were on their way back to Seoul. Jimin had received many texts from Tae saying how happy he was for them to be coming back and that he had something to tell Jimin. Yoongi kept his arms around Jimin the whole time even when he was asleep. Jimin kept his face hidden in Yoongi's neck. 

They were soon in the car pulling up to there home and Tae was running outside to meet them. Jimin hugged him and Tae hugged back, "Jiminie, I missed you!" He said and Jimin laughed, "I missed you too.." He said. Yoongi and Hoseok carried the luggage inside. "You wanted to tell me something?" Jimin asked Tae and Tae jumped happily, "Oh yeah! Look!" He pulled his shirt collar to the side showing a bite mark. "Jungkookie and I mated!" He said happily and Jimin smiled, "Really?! That's awesome!" 

They spent the day talking about the fun they had, Tae asking questions Jimin wouldn't answer in front of everyone, and they showed pictures they took of each other of the beach. Everyone was happy to hear about their time they had and Jimin soon went to see Jiso and Yinsoo. 

~~~


	14. Sadness

Jin was in the middle of cooking lunch when he heard Namjoon yelling for him. He made his way up the stairs and before he even got all the way up the stairs, he could smell distress not only from his mate but also from Yinsoo. He broke into a run and came into the room, "What's going on!?" He asked when he saw Namjoon on the floor holding Yinsoo. "I don't know she was fine but suddenly passed out.. Jin I thing there's something wrong... I can smell it.." he said and Jimin came in, hearing the commotion and Jin quickly picked Yinsoo up, "We're taking her to the hybrid-hospital.." he said and began rushing downstairs. Jimin's eyes widened and he quickly went and told Yoongi before helping Namjoon gather some stuff for Yinsoo. 

Yoongi followed them all outside, he was staying home since he had to go to the studio later and he would tell the manager why Namjoon would not be able to make it. Jimin gave Yoongi a kiss before getting in the car.

Jin day in the passenger seat with Yinsoo in his lap trying to get her to wake up. The scent of fear, sadness, and worry fill the air from all of them. "She's still breathing... but she won't wake up.." He said quietly and rubbed her back. Namjoon was driving fast to get to the hospital. Once there, they all rushed in and nurses rushed them all back. "We need X-rays, cat scans, and an MRI. We will keep you updated but for now wait in this room.. this will be her hospital room." The nurse said and it took Jin everything he had not to follow them back. An omegas pup was very important to them and being a hybrid, an omega could act out but that's what alphas helped with. Namjoon tried to stay calm to keep Jin calm but he was just as upset as Jin. 

Jin sat down between Jimin and Namjoon and put his face in his hands. He sighed and tried to calm down. Jimin rubbed Jin's back and Namjoon kissed the side of Jin's head. A nurse walked into the room with papers to get information, she wrote stuff down as she asked and Namjoon answered. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked and the nurse took in a breath. "We will try everything we can to help her but we don't know what's wrong yet and we can't promise she will be okay.." the beta said and Jin growled deeply, causing her to flinch. He stood up, "She better be okay or I swear to-" "Jin." Namjoon said using a bit of his alpha tone to calm him down. Jin growled again at the nurse before sitting down and curling up slightly against Namjoon. Namjoon mouthed a sorry and the nurse nodded, understanding. Namjoon wrapped an arm around Jin and glanced at Jimin, who was looking just as worried. 

About a long hour later, the door to the room was opened and a bed was pushed in with Yinsoo laying in it. She had IV's in her and oxygen on her nose. Jin quickly moved to her and caressed her face. Namjoon stood up and looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with her?" He asked and the doctor sighed, "I'm not quite sure.. but the rest of our tests should be in soon... I didn't see anything wrong with her X-ray but we're waiting for the others and her blood work. 

Namjoon rubbed Jin's back, standing next to him as he was sitting on the bed next to Yinsoo. "How long until the test results come in?" He asked, authority in his voice as the doctor was a beta. "About another thirty minute.. You have a pack don't you?" The doctor suddenly asked and Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows before nodding, "I can tell. You have the authority in your voice, and i can tell he is part of your pack because he doesn't smell like you, but you guys have that pack bond." He said and Namjoon raise his eyebrows, "How can you tell all that?" He asked and the doctor shrugged, "Years of practice.." he said. 

Jin sighed, looking st the doctor. "Do you have an idea of what could be wrong?" He asked, his voice no longer angry. There was sadness now. "I think I may be something only hybrids get... Which could be a number of things.. but we'll find out and treat her the best we can." He said and Jin nodded. "Thank you.." He said quietly and looked back to his daughter. 

The doctor and nurse left the room and Jimin sat next to him on the bed. "Hey... what made you ask Doc that?" He asked and Jin glanced at Jimin. "It's not good.... I can smell it... I... I don't think she's okay..." he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. Namjoon frowned and wrapped his arms around Jin, kissing the top of his head. Jimin frowned and rubbed Jin's back. 

About an hour later the doctor came in with a few things, "The test results came back.. and it seems serious... she's got a rare disease that we thought was dead... We haven't seen it in so long.." the doctor said and began to inject something into the IV. "What do you mean? What's that?" Jin asked and the doctor looked st him. "It's an antibiotic... we can treat her best we can, but the only cases I've seen.. Didn't turn out good.." the doctor said and felt sympathetic. "But since this was what we thought to be a dead disease, we are not charging you anything.." he said. 

Jin was looking at the doctor with a face mixed with surprise and full on saddness. He took a shakey breath and looked at Yinsoo who was unconscious in the hospital bed. Namjoon was holding back his emotions to be strong for his mate. Jimin was holding Yinsoo's hand. He frowned, "I'm gonna go call the others.." he said before getting up and exiting the room to do as he said. 

Jin turned to Namjoon and pressed his forehead against his chest. He took in a shakey breath. "Joonie..." He said, not really knowing what to say. Jimin came back in and sat back on the bed. "Tae and Jungkook are on their way... Hoseok-Hyung and Yoongi-hyung will come after work.." he said and Namjoon nodded. 

They spent a long time there, Tae and Jungkook had arrived and Yoongi and Hoseok were just arriving when they saw nurses and the doctor rushing into the room. Jimin was standing next to Tae and Jungkook while Namjoon and Jin went frantic about their daughter having stopped breathing. "She needs a breathing tube." A nurse said and another went to get one fit for the one-year-olds size. Jin had wide eyes and his jaw was dropped as he watched them put the breathing tube in and her his daughter up to the machine. Namjoon had looked away but Jin didn't want to, wanting to see everything they did to his precious child. 

Jimin saw Yoongi and immediately went to him and grabbed onto him, fear and sadness all over his features. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin, "What's goin on?" He asked and Hoseok nodded, wanting to know as well. He was worried, they all were. Jimin explained everything to them. Jin stayed by Yinsoo's side the whole time, not once leaving her. They had been in the hospital for over ten hours now and Yinsoo was going downhill quickly. She was on life support now. 

Jin laid in the bed with her, gently speaking to her since the doctor said she could hear them. They all spoke to her, but Jin kept whispering to her and caressing her cheeks. He sniffled, knowing that it wouldn't end well. Namjoon was quiet, for the first time since they had been there. He turned to face the machine that showed Yinsoo's heartbeat and he watched it. 

Jimin moved to stand beside the bed and rubbed Jin's side. He heard the door open and his ears went down like Jin's and Namjoon. The way a hybrids ears were positioned told a lot about hold they felt. Jin's were down to the sides which symbolized sadness, Namjoon and Jimin's wars the same way. Tae saw Jimin's wars and his immediately did the same. 

The doctor came in, "How has everything been since I last was in here?" He asked and Namjoon turned to him. "Her heartbeat has slowed down..." he said quietly and stroked Jin's hair. The doctor walked over to them and checked Yinsoo's Vidal's and breathing. He sighed heavily, now knowing he had bad news. "I am going to stay in here with a nurse and watch her... I'm sorry to say I have a bad feeling about it.." he said and Jin hid his face, sniffling. Namjoon tensed and swallowed thickly. Yoongi kept his arms wrapped around Jimin, Jungkook doing the same to Tae. Hoseok sat in a chair, sadly watching and listening. 

About two hours later, Yinsoo's heartbeat began to act weird and the machine was the only thing causing her to breathe. The doctor watched closely but stood up when he noticed her heartbeat pausing every now and then. "I want the parents to be right next to her okay?" He said and Jin sat up, and Namjoon stood right next to where Jin was. Jin heard the spikes in her heart beat. He suddenly began crying, "What's wrong Hyung?" Tae asked softly. "She's.... she's leaving... I can't smell he anymore.." Jin said and Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin, tears slipping down his cheeks because he knew Jin was right. Tae frowned and his ears pressed down harder. Jimin his his face in Yoongi's neck and cried. 

Jin sobbed when the doctor put the stethoscope against Yinsoo's chest. He watched as the doctor timed the heartbeat. Suddenly the line went flat and the beeping turned into a constant ring. Jin lost it and turned in Namjoon arms, sobbing into his chest. Namjoon hid his face in Jin's neck and they both cried as the doctor called Yinsoo's time of death. He unhooked everything and left the room to give them time. 

Hoseok cried, as well as all the others. Tae and Jimin walking over to group hug Namjoon and Jin. Jin took a shakey breath, "will someone.. call... a funeral... place... I... I can't..." He sobbed and Jungkook nodded, walking out to do so. 

They planned and sadly attented the funeral the next day, not wanting to wait too long. Jin spent time alone with Jiso for the next few days, but soon began to get over everything. Namjoon as well. The other members help a lot, doing everything they could to help. Jin and Namjoon were thankful for them. Without them they would be in a bad place, having a hard time getting over everything. 

Jin was siting on the couch with Jimin watching a tv show and Namjoon came to sit next to him. "hey babe..." he said and kissed him softly. "love you.." Jin said to him and Namjoon smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Jin and they cuddled on he couch watching tv, Jimin joining in.

Jimin kept his high spirits no matter what happened during the rough times. He saw Yoongi walk in and he smiled and waved at him before slowly getting up since Jin and Namjoon had fallen asleep. Yoongi walked up to Jimin and just leaned down and smelled him. "I've missed your scent... I think you're going into heat... I can smell it Minnie.." he said in a deep voice. Jimin bit his lip and smiled. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... heh... here's a sad chapter I'm sorry  
Happiness is coming and smut hehehe  
Next chapter will have all the ships with smut hehe   
Because maybe they're heats tied up


	15. Smut

Jimin panted softly as he sat at the bar in the kitchen. He knew Yoongi was right when he said he could smell his heat coming, but what he didn't know was that Jin and Tae's heats had come as well. He got up and slowly made his way into the living room where he saw a sweaty Tae laying on the couch. "You're heat it here too?" He asked and Tae nodded. 

All the alphas weren't home, they had to go to out today. Jimin suddenly heard a moan from upstairs, "Let's go check on Jin-hyung.." he said and Tae nodded, following Jimin upstairs. They knocked on the door and heard Jin say a quiet 'come in' so they did. Jin immediately smelled it. "You guys too?" He asked and tiredly sat up. Jin was only wearing sweatpants, the feel of clothes being too much. 

Tae went and laid down next to Jin, groaning and squirming slightly. "I'm gonna call Yoongi..." he said before getting his phone out. Being in heat, they were needy and already hard. They needed something and they knew that all three of them being in heat would result in the other alphas going crazy. 

Yoongi: "Hello?" 

Jimin: "Hyung.... we have... a situation..." he panted. At the moment, he was laying on the bed next to Jin, who was currently getting a blowjob from Tae. Jin was jerking off Jimin and Tae was jerking himself off. It wasn't weird being in a pack this was expected when the alphas weren't home. 

Yoongi: "Jimin? What's going on? What's that sound?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Jimin: "Hyung.... I'm in heat..... we all are..." he whimpered, bucking his hips into Jin's hand.

Yoongi: "Wha- Jimin we'll be home soon.." he said and hung up before he could hear another moan. 

Yoongi turned to the others, sealing thickly. "They.... are all in heat... all three of them... and from what I could hear... they were helping each other..." he said and Jungkook visibly shivered at the thought. Namjoon licked his lips, "Let's hurry up here then.." he said and began to quickly finish what he was doing, the others doing the same. Hoseok chuckled, "Have fun you guys." He smiled and waved as the left. 

Jimin was laying back in the bed, Tae now sucking his dick. He was stroking Jin and Tae's. He moaned and they all didn't realize their alphas were in the room until Jin moaned and looked up. "Mmmm.... I can smell you..." he said and Jimin looked up, moaning when he saw Yoongi. 

Yoongi went over to Jimin, running his hand down his chest, "Let's go to our room yeah?" He asked and Jimin nodded. Tae and Jungkook were already gone to their room. Yoongi lifted Jimin to wrap his legs around Yoongi's waist and he carried Jimin to their room. 

______

Namjoon walked over to Jin, pulling him in to kiss him deeply. "You smell so good..." he said and took his shirt off. His eyes darkened and he quickly finished undressing. Jin whimpered and moved slightly while waiting. "Mmm... Joon..." He said as Joon prepped him. Namjoon curled his fingers inside Jin, searching for that bundle of nerves. He knew he found it when Jin let out a choked moan and his body jerked. He kept hitting that spot until Jin was begging to be fucked. 

Namjoon rolled Jin onto his side and lifted one of his legs, resting it on his shoulder. He lined himself and began pushing in. Jin moaned and moved his hips with Namjoon's slow thrusts. Namjoon groaned, "You feel so good Jinnie..." he said and Jin moaned at the praise. 

Namjoon sped up his thrusts, holding onto Jin's leg as he pounded into him. He grunted and felt his knot begin to grow and catch on Jin's rim. He leaned down to kiss Jin softly. "I love you, Jinnie.." he said and Jin came, whining loudly. 

Namjoon came as well, then laid down behind Jin. He wrapped his arms around Jin, they would have to lay there for a while due to his knot but neither minded. "please don't ever forget that." Namjoon said and kissed Jin's head. Jin smiled, still catching his breath. "Love you too, Joonie..." he said and pushed himself back against Namjoon. 

_____

Tae moaned as Jungkook brought him to their room, "Kookie..." he whined and Jungkook stripped once they got to their room. Tae was put on the bed and jungkook walked over to him but Tae moved to lay on his back with his head slightly off the bed and he reached for Jungkook's cock. Jungkook raised his eyebrows, "Tae, what are you doing?" He asked and before he could say anything Tae was streaking him and taking him into his mouth. He didn't understand why Tae was in this position though. 

Tae opened his mouth and put the head of Jungkook's cock in his mouth, sucking slightly. He hummed and smiled slightly at the noise jungkook made. Tae pulled off to tell Jungkook why he was in this position. "Will you fuck my mouth, please?" He asked with a deep, raspy voice. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah but you have to roll over.." Jungkook said, not understanding. Tae shook his head, "Here.." he said before reaching to hook an arm around the back of Jungkook's thighs and the other to line up his dick with his mouth. He pulled Jungkook closer, causing his cock to go further into his mouth. Jungkook watched an then it clicked, "Oh!" He said and slowly began pushing his hips forward. Tae moaned the further jungkook went into his throat. At this position, with Tae on his back and his head hanging of the bed slightly it was easy for Jungkook's dick to go deep into Tae's throat. 

Jungkook saw Tae's throat bulge slightly as his cock went further down into his throat and he moaned. Tae reach down to stroke himself as he closed his eyes. Jungkook pulled out slightly to let Tae breathe then pushed back in. He set a steady rhythm, thrust a few times then pull out for air. The sounds Jungkook made and the way his hips bucked gave away your close he was. Soon, Jungkook was cumming down Tae's throat. "mmm.... good boy Tae... he said and pulled out. 

Jungkook lifted Tae up, putting him on his hands and knees. He used some of Tae's slick as lube. He pushed two fingers into Tae, moving them in and out. Tae moaned and moved back against Jungkook's fingers. Jungkook soon added a third finger then was pulling them out. He got on his knees and lined himself up with Tae. Tae leaned back, trying to get Jungkook to push in but Jungkook pulled away. "Mmm be patient Baby boy... now what do you say?" He asked and Tae whined, "Please Daddy..." he moaned and Jungkook pushed in, causing Tae to moan loudly. 

Jungkook started with a fast pace and reaching down to pull Tae up so they were both up on the knees. Jungkook kissed the back of Tae neck and wrapped his arms around Tae's torso. Tae rolled his hips back with Jungkook's thrust. Tae had one hand behind him in Jungkook's hip and the other stroking himself. "I-I'm close..." he said and Jungkook moaned, "Cum for me baby..." he said and that was it for Tae. He came with a loud cry and leaned his head back against Jungkook's shoulder. 

Jungkook moaned and his knot began catching on Tae's rim. He stopped and laid them both down, spooning Tae. He felt Tae roll his hips. "What are doing, baby?" He asked and kissed Tae's neck. "You didn't cum yet.." Tae simply said and continued rolling his hips. "TaeTae, I'm not worried about that... if I do then my knot won't go away as quickly.." he said and Tae reached back to stroke at Jungkook's hair. "I like it.... when we have to lay here... for however long it takes... I just want you..." He said and Jungkook smiled widely before he gently began to push his hips into Tae, not really able to pull out. He laid his head down and groaned softly. It only took a few pushes before he came and his knot was full size. Tae smiled, "I love you.." He said and Jungkook kissed his neck, "I love you too.."

_____

Yoongi had gotten his shirt off and was pushing his pants and boxers down by the time they got to their room. Jimin had his legs wrapped tightly around Yoongi's waists and he was kissing Yoongi's neck. "Jimin, will you be okay with no prep?" He asked, running a hand down Jimin's back. 

Jimin nodded and nipped at Yoongi's neck. He had enough slick that he probably didn't need prepping. Yoongi smirked, "Good.." he said and pushed Jimin against the wall, lining himself up and pushing in. Jimin three his head up against the wall and moaned. Yoongi smirked and quietly began thrusting. 

Jimin gripped Yoongi's shoulder with one hand, the other pulling his hair as Yoongi kissed Jimin's neck. He moaned out and tightened his legs around Yoongi. "Hyuuung!" He moaned at the quick pace Yoongi was going at. He felt his body tense at the pleasure as Yoongi repeatedly hit his prostate. 

Yoongi nipped at Jimin's neck right on his mating mark. He grunted and moved to walked towards the bed. He slammed them both down onto the bed as he continued his rough thrusts. Jimin arched his back, his jaw dropped, and he tried to moan but he was experiencing so much pleasure that nothing came out. Yoongi had angled to hit Jimin's prostate hard with each thrust. 

Jimin felt Yoongi's knot begin to grow, which caused him to moan louder at the stretch. He ran his hands up Yoongi's back, "Hyung... mmm... i love you...." Jimin moaned out and soon he came, his back arching and his head thrown back. Yoongi tucked his head into Jimin's neck and came as well, his knot now at full size. He wrapped an arm under Jimin and lifted him so they could be in the middle of the bed and get comfortable. Jimin was practically limp from how tired he was. He laid Jimin down then laid on him, not able to do anything else because of his knot. 

Jimin swallowed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi tiredly. Yoongi smiled and tucked his face into Jimin's neck and left small kisses everywhere. He smiled, "I love you Jiminie.." he said and it was the last thing Jimin heard before he fell asleep. Yoongi kept leaving small kisses on Jimin's neck until he too fell asleep. 

_______

The next day, Namjoon was up first and he was running his hand up and down Jin's side. He kissed the back of Jin's neck, "Jinnie...." he whispered and kissed his neck again. Jin instinctively tucked up his shoulders to hide his neck as he woke up. He felt Namjoon's hand come up to his shoulder and push it down so he could kiss Jin's neck. "Love you Jin.... love you so much.." he said and Jin rolled so he was facing Namjoon. He reached up to caress Namjoon's cheek. "I love you too, Joonie... let's go make breakfast..." he said and they did just that. 

Jimin woke up first, smiling when he realized Yoongi still had his face hidden in Jimin's neck with his lips pressed against his neck. He smiled widely and rubbed Yoongi's back. He took a deep breath, taking in Yoongi's scent. "Yoongi-Hyung...." He said softly and heard a Yoongi let out a tiny groan. He smiled and pressed into Yoongi's back as he rubbed it. He felt Yoongi move with the touch. "Mm... that feels good.." Yoongi mumbles against Jimin's neck. Jimin counties and smiled at the way Yoongi reacted. He loved giving Yoongi massages, mainly because it made Yoongi feel good and he liked when Yoongi was happy. 

Jimin smiled, "Can I give you a massage?" He asked and kept rubbing Yoongi's back. Yoongi nodded and slowly sat up. He smiled and kissed Jimin softly before Jimin had him lay on his stomach and he straddled Yoongi's thighs. He had put boxers on, but Yoongi didn't. Jimin began and Yoongi's lower back. He pushed and rubbed his hands along Yoongi's lower back. 

Yoongi groaned and pushed his body against Jimin's hands. Being hybrids, they did take on different things from their animal half. Yoongi, although most hybrids were part wolf, acted like a cat sometimes like pushing his body against Jimin's hands when he gave him a massage. Jimin moves up Yoongi's back slightly and he loved the way Yoongi moved with him. He kept moving up until he was at Yoongi's shoulder blades. He heard Yoongi groan and he smiled. He took some time on Yoongi's shoulders. Soon he got up and Yoongi thought Jimin was done until he felt Jimin's hands on his ass. He was surprised, "Jimin? What are you doing?" He asked and tried to roll over. Jimin pushes him back down, "Hyung, you please me in many different ways... especially last night.... and I know that you've got to be sore... there's no way you aren't.." he said and his hands were rested on Yoongi's ass. 

Yoongi blushed slightly, "Well... w- yeah.. but-" He was cut off by Jimin, "Hyung... let me please you... it'll feel good..." he said with a smile and Yoongi nodded slightly before laying back down. Jimin smiled and got back to work, massaging Yoongi's ass. Yoongi had to admit, it did feel good, no wonder Jimin moaned when he squeezed his ass. Jimin soon move down to Yoongi's upper thigh. He knew Yoongi was sore after a good night of sex. He didn't understand how he couldn't be, and Yoongi was sore. He was sore every time but he didn't care because he felt good as long as he knew he made Jimin feel good. 

Jimin worked his hands into Yoongi's thighs, smiling when he heard another groan from Yoongi. He looked up and saw Yoongi gripping the pillow with his head turned to the side. He knew it felt good to Yoongi, feeling the tension and soreness being worked away. Jimin smiled and moved lower on Yoongi's legs. He got to his calves and he knew that he was doing good when he heard a louder groan from Yoongi. He must've been pretty sore there. Jimin finished up with Yoongi's legs, but he wasn't done. "Can you roll over please?" He asked and Yoongi nodded before rolling into his back. 

Jimin smiled and took one of Yoongi's arms. He began at his hand, rubbing slightly then working into his forearm. Yoongi's arms were sore from holding himself up and holding Jimin. Jimin got closer to Yoongi's shoulder but took time on his biceps and triceps. He straddled Yoongi's stomach and did the same to the other arm. Jimin smiled and leaned down to kiss Yoongi softly. He got an idea and Yoongi smiled, "Thank you, Jimin.." he said and Jimin kissed him again. "I'm not done... I saved best for last..." he said and took his boxers off. Yoongi sat up against the headboard as Jimin asked him to and watched as Jimin straddled his waist. "Jimin, you don't have t-" he was cut off by the feeling of Jimin sinking down on his hardening cock. "It's okay, Hyung... I want to make you feel good... You don't have to do anything... I'll do all the work..." he said and began to rock his hips back and forth. 

Yoongi rested his hands on Jimin's thighs, "Jimin-ah.." he moaned as Jimin slowly rode him. Jimin moaned softly as he lifted up and sank back down on Yoongi over and over again. Yoongi leaned his head back against the headboard and moaned, already nearing his climax. Jimin was close as well. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck and kissed him deeply. He whimpered and his movements faltered and he swallowed up Yoongi's groan as they came at the same time. Yoongi smiled, "Thanks, Minnie.." he said and hugged him tightly. 

They both got cleaned up and went downstairs, smelling that Jin was cooking. Tae was sitting at the bar, "Hey, guys.." he said with a raspy voice and they could only guess why. Jungkook was sitting next to him. Jimin and Yoongi sat on the couch and ate, then curled up to watch tv. Namjoon came in and sat in the recliner with Jin on his lap. "Well, I can say that I have never seen all the omegas in a pack go into heat at the same time..." he said and Jimin chuckled, "Honestly I haven't either... maybe we set each other's off... I don't know how... we've been living together for a while..." he said and Yoongi hugged Jimin to himself. 

They heard the door open and saw Hoseok walk in, "Hey, Hyung!" Jimin said and Hoseok smiled. "Hello! How is everyone?" He asked with a chuckle and Tae walked in with jungkook to sit on the couch with Yoongi and Jimin, "Sore..." Jungkook said and Hoseok chuckled, "I bet.." he said and sat in the free recliner. They sat and talked for a while, "So I was thinking we could all go to a fun park soon.." Hoseok said and they all smiled. "that sounds fun.." Jimin's San Tae said. The smiled widely at Hoseok's idea. 

Namjoon and Yoongi looked at him, " I don't know Hyung.." Namjoon said and Hoseok frowned. "Please? We haven't all gone out and done something together in a while... it'll be fun... plus we need the time off." He said and Namjoon couldn't help but agree. "Please, Namjoon-Hyung? Please?" Jimin and Tae said and Jin joined in. Namjoon smiled, "Okay, okay.. we'll go..." he said and Tae, Jimin, Jin, and Hoseok smiled in victory. "yay!" 

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and playing around. They ended up filming a V live and having fun. 

~~~~


	16. Fun

Jimin woke up early to the feeling of Hoseok shaking him and Yoongi, "Come on get up! You guys are the only ones left to get ready." He said and chuckled when Jimin rolled onto his back. Thankfully the blanket was covering Jimin and Yoongi from the waist down. "Mmmm.... be down in a minute.." Jimin muttered and smiled slightly as Hoseok chuckled and leg the room. 

Yoongi rolled over to Jimin, draping an arm on his torso and laying his head on Jimin's chest. "Do we have to get up?" He asked and Jimin chuckled. "Hyung, we're going to the Fun Park today... it's gonna be fun..." he said and ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Mmm... Fine....." he said before leaning back and kissing Jimin. Jimin sat up and they both began to get ready. 

Jimin put on white washed jeans with ripped knees and a baggy black T-shirt. He fixed his hair and smiled when he saw Yoongi pulling on whitewashed jeans as well. He quickly ran up and back-hugged Yoongi. He loved hugging Yoongi when he wasn't wearing a shirt because he felt closer to him. Yoongi smiled, "Love you too, Jimin..." he said softly and turned in Jimin's arms to kiss him. Jimin pulled away to allow Yoongi to put on a shirt. 

They went downstairs and everyone was waiting, Tae linked arms with Jimin, "I wanna sit next to you in the car ride!" He said and Jimin chuckled. Jungkook smiled and Yoongi shrugged, "Fine with me... I'll sit next to Jimin and make sure they behave..." Yoongi smiled and pinched Jimin's cheeks. They went outside and got in the car, Jimin sitting between Tae and Yoongi. 

The car ride wasn't too long, but when you have Tae and Jimin next to each other there is a lot of laughing and yelling. Yoongi had to hush them a few times. Once at the Fun Park, they got out and happily bounced on their feet. Jin was happy as well, clinging to Namjoon and kissing his cheek. 

They started with easy rides, but soon began on the harder ones. They got on a roller caster that sat two people per ride. Jimin sat with Tae, Jin with Namjoon and Jungkook with hobi. Yoongi said he would go with Jimin once he got off. Jimin held Tae's hand as they went up high and began screaming as they began to go down fast. Jin and Hobi we're losing it and Namjoon and Jungkook we're laughing. 

After the ride, Yoongi insisted Jimin didn't have to go again but Jimin wanted to go with Yoongi. They sat down and got strapped in. "Hyung hold my hand..." Jimin said and Yoongi chuckled and took Jimin's hand. 

They then went on a ride that resembled a big boat. Jimin, Hobi, Tae, Yoongi, and Jin screamed and Jungkook and Namjoon just laughed. This was how most of the day went, and now the sun was going down and they decided they would end the day with the Farris Wheel. Namjoon, Jin, and Hobi got on one ride, and Tae, Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi on another. Jimin cuddled into Yoongi and Tae did the same to Jungkook. They looked out at the view as they were on the Ferris wheel. 

They finally finished and got food before going home. "I had fun today..." hobi said and the rest agreed. They smiled as they rode home. Jimin curled up against Yoongi, falling asleep while on the way home. When they got there, Tae smiled at Jimin leaned against Yoongi. "he's so cute!" He whisper shouted. Yoongi smiled and carefully got out and picked Jimin up bridal style and gently carried him inside to their room. He knew Jimin was out for the count when he began to change Jimin's clothes and Jimin didn't even stir. 

Yoongi couldn't help but melt at how adorable Jimin was. He finally got the baggy shirt over Jimin's head and gently lifted him into a sitting position to pull I down the rest of the way. He got changed himself, turned off the light, and climbed in bed. "I love you, Jimin.." he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Jimin's torso and laid his head on Jimin's chest. 

He soon fell asleep, listening to Jimin's calm breathing and steady heartbeat. They all had a great day and Yoongi usually didn't like doing that kind of thing but he did it because he knew it would be fun with everyone there. He knew Jimin didn't notice, but every chance Yoongi got he was watching Jimin. He watched him and fell in love with him all over again. He loved Jimin's little eye smile, the way he acted when he was excited, the way he pouted when he didn't get what he wanted, and the way he would constantly grab on to Yoongi either for comfort or just because he wanted to be close to him. 

Yoongi lived Jimin with everything he had and he wanted to spend the rest of his life making Jimin happy and giving him everything he wanted. Yes, he wanted kids and he knew Jimin wanted them as well but he was nervous, which was a big reason he hasn't mentioned it. He was nervous mainly because he feared he wouldn't be a good father. 

Yoongi woke up first the next morning and Jimin was still asleep. He smiled and rubbed Jimin's chest, listening to Jimin's heartbeat. He smiled and sighed contently, "Jimin, I hope you know how much I love you..." He said quietly to Jimin as he slept but he didn't know Jimin was now awake. "I love you more then you will ever know.... and I wish I could show you... or tell you.." he said and didn't expect an answer. "You could show me a little..." Jimin whispered and Yoongi quietly looked at him. "You're awake?" He asked and Jimin nodded softly. 

Yoongi leaned up and kissed Jimin softly, "I can try.... but nothing can even begin to tell you how much I truly love you.." he said and moved to be on top on Jimin. Jimin blushed and wrapped his arms around Yoongi, kissing him passionately. He didn't know what to say. Yoongi slowly removed his shirt then went for Jimin's. He was slow to make sure he could let Jimin know that he really loved him. 

Jimin ran his hands up Yoongi's bare sides and smiled. Yoongi's hands found the hem of Jimin's sweatpants and he slowly pulled them off. "Jiminie, I'm not gonna prep you is that okay?" He asked and Jimin nodded. It didn't hurt if they didn't prep, it was just a bit more uncomfortable at first. But since Jimin was not a virgin, it was okay it he didn't get prepped. 

Yoongi got lube and spread it on himself and Jimin's entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Jimin as he pushed in. Jimin let out a slow moan, wrapping his legs around Yoongi's waist. Yoongi swallowed up Jimin's moans as he began thrusting slowly into him. He kept a slower pace and moved to kiss Jimin's neck. He ran a hand along Jimin's body. "I love you..." he whispered into Jimin's ear as they made love. Jimin ran his hand up Yoongi's back and into his hair. 

It wasn't long before Jimin was giving signs that he was close. He arched his back slightly and slightly dug his nails into Yoongi's back. Yoongi was close as well, "You can come baby..." he said softly and kissed Jimin. Jimin gasped and moaned into Yoongi's mouth as he came. "Yoo- ah.... Yoongi..." he moaned and soon Yoongi came as well. 

Jimin panted slightly and cupped Yoongi's face before kissing him gently. Yoongi pulled out and smiled. "Mmph... Jimin... let me get you cleaned up.." Yoongi mumbled against Jimin's lips and got up to get a warm wet rag. He wiped up Jimin's chest and stomach, kissing his skin as he cleaned it. 

"Yah! Get up! We have to go get ready and sound check for our concert!" They heard Namjoon yell from the other side of the door. "Shit I forgot about that.." Yoongi mumbled and thy both began scrambling to get ready. Their dressers would give them their official outfits for the night though. 

Jimin and Yoongi rushed downstairs and outside to the van. Everyone was waiting in the van and they hurried to the stadium. When they got there, they got inside and grabbed mics. They weren't in much of a hurry right now since they were there. They only had two hours till they started letting people in. They rehearsed a few times, singing and dancing. 

They each had a solo to perform and they each practiced how they would do it. They all went backstage and got ready. Not many people new about any of them being together but it Wolfsburg really a big deal, same thing for being hybrids but that was a big deal. 

Jimin finished getting his little bit of eyeshadow and they began to get ready to go out, able to hear the cheers of the fans already. Yoongi looked at Jimin and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

They loved their fans and put on the best performances for them. It was now nearing the last two songs and they were getting ready to perform Anpanman. They started singing and the choreography. They loved hearing the fans sing along. 

Jimin had walked to the edge of the stage during Namjoon's part to sing with fans. He turned to run back so he could dance and once he got there, he tried to stop but his feet slid and he fell straight on his back. He laid there for a few seconds, groaning slightly. It hurt but he wanted to get up to keep performing for the fans. Namjoon came over and wrapped his arms around Jimin to lift him up. Once Jimin was on his feet, he rested his hands on his knees and took a few minutes to breathe. He sang his part and tried to dance. 

"We love you, ARMY!!!" All seven yelled as they linked hands and bowed. They went off the stage and Jimin immediately sat down and groaned. Yoongi came over to him, "You okay? You looked like you hit hard.." he said and rubbed Jimin's side. "I'm... okay.... just hurts a bit..." he said and laid his head and Yoongi's lap. 

"Jiminie, you okay?" Tae asked as he came into the room with a eater bottle for Jimin.jimin sat up and shrugged, "I'm okay... it could have been worse..." said and Tae hugged him. "tonight was awesome.."Namjoon said as he came into the room. He looked at Jimin and noticed he seemed he was doing okay. "Let's go home and get some rest.." he said and they went to sign some autographs before they went home. 

Once home, they ate and Jimin slowly made his way to the couch. "Yoonie-Hyung?" He asked and Yoongi came into the room. "Yes, Minnie?" He asked and Jimin made grabby hands, causing Yoongi to chuckle before going over to him and laying on the couch, between Jimin's legs. He wrapped his arms around Jimin's torso and laid his head on Jimin's stomach. "How are you feeling Jimin?" He asked and nuzzled his face into Jimin's stomach. 

Jimin giggled, "I'm sore... but I'm okay... I promise..." he said and ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. They were both tired, so it wasn't too surprising that they both fell asleep. 

Namjoon came in and chuckled, going up to play with Jiso. Tae came and brushed Jimin's hair out of his face before he and Jungkook went to their room. Jimin woke up in the middle of the night and felt sick. He slowly tried to get up and thought he didn't wake Yoongi but when he felt a hand on his back as he threw up he knew Yoongi was with him. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked and Jimin shrugged, "I don't know.... maybe something didn't settle well with me.." he said and wiped his mouth. 

"Probably... let's go to bed okay..." Yoongi said softly and took Jimin's hand as they went to their room and went to sleep.


	17. I’m Pregnant

It was early in the morning, too early if Yoongi had a say, but he had to go to work. He slowly untangled himself from the grip of his little omega. He smiled as he watched Jimin curl up in the spot where Yoongi was once laying. He got up and took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He went back into their room and walked over to where Jimin was laying. He brushed Jimin's hair out of his face and placed a soft kiss to his forehead before he caresses his cheek and left the room. 

Namjoon was downstairs waiting, since they both had to go. Yoongi sighed, "Is it necessary that we have to leave this early?" He asked and Namjoon shrugged. "It's just what they told me.. believe me I wanna stay in bed as well.." he said and they began walking to the studio down the street. 

Once they got to the studio, Yoongi grabbed a water and sat at his desk. Namjoon did the same, and began to edit lyrics on a song he was working on. It had now been about two hours since they got to the studio and Yoongi was surprised yet happy to see Jimin walking in, along with all the others. He opened his arms and Jimin cane to sit in his lap. He was attacked by Yoongi kissing his face all over. "Hello to you too, Yoongs.." he said and giggled. 

They all went outside to hangout since Yoongi and Namjoon were let off early. After a while Yoongi was approached by a much bigger alpha, bigger than Namjoon. He huffed, signaling dominance and Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "What's you're problem?" He asked and the alpha growled deeply. This intimidated Yoongi and he had to admit it kinda scared him, but he tried to be intimidating as well by growling back. The alpha laughed slightly and pushed Yoongi, causing him to stumble back. "What the-" Yoongi was cut off by the sound of another growl, but this time it wasn't the alpha or himself. He was confused until out of nowhere, Jimin came into view, and he was the one growling and Yoongi had to admit it was pretty intimidating for an omega. 

The bigger alpha grunted, "What do you want little omega?" He taunted and poked at Yoongi's chest. Jimin watched the alphas action then bared his teeth at him, his canines showing. Yoongi didn't know what was going on until the alpha hit him and he almost fell. He saw the surprised/angered look on Jimin's face but that was short lived when he suddenly witnessed his omega giving the most intimidating and violent growl he had ever heard. Even all the others looked in amazement. 

Jimin had a golden hint to his eyes that hybrids have, but not often. Yoongi wiped his nose and saw blood from where he was hit. The alpha laughed, but it turned into a yelp when he was suddenly pounced on and taken to the ground. Yoongi's jaw dropped, Jimin was growling and pinning the alpha down. Namjoon didn't notice until Tae was freaking out. "Jimin!" Yoongi yelled and Jimin seemed not to hear him. Jimin was clawing the guy and growling intensely. 

Namjoon ran over, "Jimin get off!" He yelled with his alpha tone but Jimin didn't listen. "Jungkook! Hoseok! Help us get him off!" He yelled and it took all four alphas to get Jimin off the other alpha. Jimin squirmed and growled trying to get out of their grip as they carried him into the studio. Tae and Jin followed, wanting to know what was happening. 

They put Jimin in the recording booth and closed the door. Namjoon turned to Yoongi, "What's happening?" He asked and Yoongi shrugged, "I don't know! He saw the alpha begin to intimidate me and he just... lost it..." he said and looked at the door. 

"Can I go in?" Tae asked and Jungkook gabbed Tae's arm gently, "What if he hurts you?" He asked and Tae almost looked offended. "It's Jimin... I know him... he won't hurt me..." he said and turned to Namjoon. "Please?" He asked and Namjoon sighed and nodded. Tae slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. "Jimin?" He asked and saw the said boy curled up in the corner sniffling. "Jimin.." he said and rushed to him, wrapping his arms around him. "What happened, Jiminie?" He asked softly and Jimin cried softly. 

"I don't know.... I just... I saw that alpha hurt Yoonie... and I don't know what happened to me... I couldn't stop...." he said and basically melted into Tae's arms. "It's okay, Jiminie... I think you were just protecting him..." Tae said softly and rubbed Jimin's back. Jimin's claws and canines were still out, "TaeTae, I can's get them to go back...." he said and sniffled. 

Tae pet Jimin's hair, "It's okay, Jimin, let's go out there and see if Yoongi-Hyung can help..." he said and Jimin nodded before Tae stood and helped Jimin up. They began to walk towards the door and Jimin was shaking. He was scared. Tae opened the door and the first person Jimin saw was Yoongi, who quickly came over. He saw how Jimin was shaking and clinging onto Tae. "Jiminie, what's wrong?" He asked softly and caressed Jimin's cheek. 

Namjoon came over, "Hey, Jimin... Whatever happened... it's okay... no one is mad at you." He said softly and smiled. Jimin reached out a shakey hand and switched to cling onto Yoongi. He hid his face in Yoongi's chest. "Minnie... why don't we go to the house and we can all talk about what happened.." he suggested and Jimin nodded.

They went outside and began walking home, Jimin clinging to Yoongi the whole time. Once home, they went to the living room and sat down. "So Jimin... what... happened?" Namjoon asked calmly. 

"I don't know.... I was fine but when I saw that alpha push Yoongi.... i don't know... I just... couldn't stop myself..." he said and looked at Namjoon. "But he was hurting Yoongi... and it made me so mad.." he growled, thinking about it. He began to snarl, "I couldn't control myself when he hurt Yoongi.." he said and Yoongi rubbed Jimin's back. "it's okay jimin... calm down.." Namjoon said softly. Jimin looked at Namjoon and stopped growling. 

Jin watched as Jimin was growling and stopped. He didn't know why Jimin was acting this way and he understood that all Jimin was doing was trying to protect Yoongi. Jimin curled up against Yoongi and hid himself. Jin was smart and he knew a lot about hybrid, since he was one, but when he was younger he studied different things about hybrids. 

Namjoon decided they would give Jimin some space, he knew Jimin was scared. Yoongi took Jimin up to their room and they laid in bed. "Yoongi.... are you okay?" Jimin asked softly and looked up at him. Yoongi nodded, "I'm fine, Jiminie... that alpha didn't really hurt me.." he said and rubbed Jimin's back. Jimin soon fell asleep and Yoongi followed him. 

_______

It had been about five weeks since that crazy day that all the omegas has their heat, and it had been a few days since the incident with Jimin attacking that alpha. Jimin was completely normal the next day, not that he wasn't normal the day of. 

Jimin came prancing downstairs and hugged Jin tightly as he cooked breakfast. "Morning, Hyung!" He said and Jin chuckled. "Morning, Jiminie... where's Yoongi?" He asked, flipping the pancake. "He's still sleeping..." Jimin said and finally unwrapped his arms from Jin. Jimin licked his lips as he looked at the food as Jin cooked, He he didn't realize that he had started drooling. Jin chuckled, "I know it smells good but it can't be that good.." Jin said and handed Jimin a napkin. 

Jimin chuckled and jumped when he suddenly felt someone hug him, "Jiminie!" He heard Tae's voice. He chuckled and turned around to hug Tae. Jin finished up cooking, "Can you go wake up everyone?" He asked and Tae and Jimin giggled and nodded. They ran to Jungkook first, quietly grabbing pillows then hitting him with them. He groaned and sat up, barely opening his eyes. "Breakfast is ready!" Tae said and kissed jungkook before they left to go to wake Hoseok up. 

Tae quietly opened the door and the both slipped into his room. He was laying on his side so Jimin and Tae laid on either side of him. "Hobi-Hyung.." Jimin whispered and Hoseok groaned and opened his eyes. He attempted to roll to his other side to get away but saw Tae. He gave up, "Hmm?"

"Breakfast is ready..." Tae said and then they laughed and Hoseok chuckled. They left the room and headed for Namjoon. Hey went in and each grabbed an arm. They pulled him up into a sitting position. "Mmmm.. I smell food.." Namjoon groaned and Jimin laughed and held Namjoon in a sitting position while he woke up. "Jin made breakfast.." Tae said and Namjoon nodded and began getting up. 

Jimin lead Tae to his and Yoongi's room. "Let's jump on the bed.." he said and Tae giggled. They went in and the first thing they did was jump onto the bed and then they began to jump on the bed. Yoongi groaned and grabbed Tae's leg, pulling him down. He then grabbed both of Jimin's legs and piled him down. Jimin yelped and landed on Yoongi, who began tickling him. Jimin laughed, "T-Tae! Help me!" He said in between laughing and Tae smiled before he began tickling Jimin as well. 

Yoongi smiled and finally stopped tickling Jimin. "We came... to tell... you that Jin... made breakfast..." Jimin panted and laid limp still on Yoongi. Tae giggled and ruffled Jimin's hair. "Let's go eat.." Yoongi said and they got up to go downstairs and eat. 

They began eating and Yoongi watched how much Jimin ate. He was surprised and chuckled softly. After they ate, Jin pulled Jimin to his and Namjoon's room. "Jimin... have you noticed anything.... different lately?" He asked and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, "No... you seem normal.." he said and Jin sighed. "No... I mean about you..." 

Jimin shrugged, "I don't know... maybe?" He said and Jin gave him a look. "Jimin, you know what I mean.." he said and Jimin froze, "Wh... I... well..." he stuttered. "Jimin... you're eating a lot.... being way more affectionate than normal... which is saying something... and you've gotten sick in the middle of the night a few times but you're fine right after..." Jin stated softly. 

Jimin took a deep breath, "Do you think I'm pregnant?" He asked quietly and Jin nodded. "You're hormones are off the chart... I can smell it... and you know if I can then the others can... you need to take a test.. even though I can smell that I'm right... but you need to be sure and tell Yoongi..." he said and smiled slightly. Jimin paled slightly, "But....wh-what it he's mad?" He asked fearfully. 

Jin shook his head, "Yoongi will be happy... I know it.." he said and hugged Jimin tightly. "Namjoon and Yoongi have to go to the studio today so while they're gone we can go get tests and you can take one.. and tell Yoongi tonight.." Jin said and Jimin nodded with a smile. 

_______

Once Namjoon and Yoongi left, Jin took Jimin out. "okay... so Jimin.... How do you feel?" He asked and grabbed the box of tests for hybrids. Jimin shrugged, "I don't know... hungry?" He said and followed Jin around. 

"Let's go get a snack before going back home then..." Jin suggested and Jimin nodded. They went to eat and then went back home. Jimin was nervous, "Hyung.... can I go to yours and Namjoon-Hyung's bathroom? I don't wanna be alone..." he said and Jin nodded with a soft smile. "Of course... I'll wait for you..." He said and Jimin nodded before he went into the bathroom that was connected to Jin and Namjoon's room. 

Jin sat on the bed and waited patiently, he waited and waited and began to wonder what was taking so long. He was laying back in the bed when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He quickly sat up and saw Jimin standing in the bathroom door holding a test. "Jimin?" He asked softly. 

"They're positive...." Jimin said quietly as he looked at the test in his hand. "What do you mean they?" Jin asked and Jimin looked at him. "I took two... just in case... they both came back positive..." he said and walked out of the bathroom completely. Jin stood up and smiled widely. "I'm so happy for you Jiminie!" He said and hugged him tightly. 

"I can't wait to tell Yoongi..." Jimin said and smiled at Jin. They went downstairs and Jimin decided he wouldn't tell anyone else until he told Yoongi. He sat on the couch and Tae immediately sat with him, curling up against him. Jimin smiled and wrapped his arms around Tae. 

Soon, the door was opening and Namjoon walked in along with Yoongi. Jimin smiled but also felt his heart skip. He was nervous to tell him. Jimin got up and skipped over to Yoongi, pecking him on the lips. "Can I talk to you?" He whispered in Yoongi's ear. Yoongi nodded then followed Jimin to their room. 

Jimin closed the door behind them as Yoongi walked in. He turned around then walked to grab something off of the nightstand but held it behind his back. He turned to Yoongi, "Yoongi... we've... been through.. a lot together..." he said and Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, "And I love you Yoongi..." Jimin continued. 

Yoongi gave Jimin a confused look, "What's going on?" He asked and took a few steps closer to Jimin. Jimin took his hands from behind his back and held the pregnancy test in front of him. "I'm pregnant.." he said with a soft smile. 

Yoongi's jaw dropped, "Wh- Jimin!" He said and smiled before he kissed Jimin deeply. He was very excited. "Jimin I...." he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and nuzzled his face into Jimin's stomach. Jimin smiled, happy that Yoongi was happy about this. He ran his fingers through Yoongis hair. "You're gonna be a dad.." he said and could help happy tears forming in his eyes. He could already feel that Yoongi was crying as well. They were both happy, "I love you, Jiminie..." Yoongi said muffled against Jimin's stomach. 

Yoongi soon stood up and kissed Jimin, "Wanna g tell the others?" He asked and Jimin nodded with a smile. They walked out, hand in hand and went to the living room. "Jin-Hyung already knows.... he's the one who got me the test..." Jimin said and they got everyone's attention. Jimin smiled and blushed slightly. "I'm pregnant..." he said in a small voice. 

Tae lit up, rushing over to him and hugging him. "Jiminie!" He said and chuckled as he hugged Jimin. Everyone was happy and congratulated them. Hoseok patted Yoongi on the back, "You'd make a great dad.." he said with a smile and Yoongi blushed. 

They spent the rest of the night Jimin, Yoongi, Tae, and Jin in the living room talking about what they wanted it to be and that they would spoil it and give it candy when Jimin didn't want them to.


	18. New Pup

The members were currently sitting around a table with food and they were filming for a video. It wasn't a music video, but it was one that just had them being them for the fans to watch. It had now been about a month since they found out about Jimin's pregnancy and Jimin was eating alot. They each had food and Jimin was being goofy as usual. He was skipping around behind them and leaned over to Hoseok and took a bit of his food, then danced over to Tae and took a bit of his food, then he skipped Yoongi and went to Jin. 

Jimin chuckled as he chewed his mouthful of food. Yoongi turned and looked at him with a smile, "Hungry?" He asked and Jimin did a cute little dance with a nod. Yoongi laughed and leaned back in his seat before holding out his arms for Jimin, who eagerly came and sat in Yoongi's lap. Yoongi smiled and wrapped his arms around Jimin and rested his hands on Jimin's stomach, rubbing slightly. 

Tae looked at them and cooed, reaching over to pinch Jimin's cheeks. "Jiminie, eat the rest of mine.." he said as he handed Jimin his food. Jimin shook his head, "No you eat it... I'm okay..." he said and smiled. Tae huffed, "I don't want anymore... please..." he said and gave puppy eyes with his ears to the side to be cute. Jimin squinted his eyes and giggled before taking the food. "Fine..." He said and Tae gave a boxy smile. 

Yoongi had his face pressed against Jimin's back as he turned their chair slightly from side to side. He was still gently rubbing Jimin's belly. Even though Jimin wasn't showing at all, Yoongi still loved to touch and rub Jimin's stomach. 

Jimin are the rest of Tae's food and leaned back against Yoongi. He giggled as he watched Namjoon and Jiso dance. He looked at the time then jumped up, "Yoongi, we have an appointment to go to.." he said and Yoongi jumped up as well. They were going to see how many and what gender pup they were having. Jimin quickly gathered his stuff and Yoongi grabbed the keys. "We'll call you when we get out.." Yoongi said as he and a Jimin fan walking out of the room. Namjoon nodded and smiled at them before they were out of the door. 

Yoongi and Jimin quickly made it to the doctors office and signed in. They sat in the waiting room until their name was called and they were lead to a room. Jimin laid back and pulled his shirt up, "The gel will be a bit cold..." The doctor said right before smearing it onto Jimin's stomach. Jimin giggled as Yoongi held his hand. They were both excited as they looked at the screen. "So you've been pregnant for about a month now. It looks like you only have one pup in there... and I can tell you what it is if you want.." the doctor said with a smile and Jimin nodded quickly, "please I want to know.." he said. 

The doctor moved the scanner a bit then looked at the screen, "You are having.... a..... ready?....... Girl!" He said and Jimin squealed and hugged Yoongi, who was also excited. They were soon released and were on their way home. Jimin was right next to Yoongi, his head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy, Yoonie..." he said and smiled. Yoongi left a quick kiss on Jimin's head. "Me to, Minnie, me too.." he said as he drove them home. 

__________

Jimin was now eight weeks pregnant, curled up on the couch with Tae. Tae was laying on his back with Jimin laying on his side on top of him. "Jiminie, How ya feeling?" He asked as he rubbed his side. "I feel great..." he said and smiled up at Tae. When omegas were pregnant, they let off loving hormones and it caused other omegas to be very very affectionate. It also cause alphas to be the same way, even if it wasn't the omegas alpha. You could say that all the others were babying Jimin, but they couldn't help it due to the hormones. 

Jimin rolled and got up, putting his hand on his stomach. "Mm..." he hummed as he went to the kitchen where he was met by a very affectionate Hobi who hugged Jimin and pinched his cheeks. Yoongi came up and got on his knees to rubbed and kiss Jimin's belly. He rested his cheek against Jimin's stomach and jumped, "Yah! She kicked my face!" He said and Jimin laughed and the others crowded around and began feeling his belly. Jimin heard a lot of 'Yah' and 'Wow' and he giggled. 

Namjoon smiled, "Alright alright... let's give him some space..." He chuckled and everyone smiled and soon moved away from Jimin. Yoongi gently lifted Jimin to sit on the counter. "Do you want something to eat, Jimin? I can make it for you.." He said and Jimin shook his head and just wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi rested his hands on Jimin's belly and smiled, "I love you... more than you will ever know..." he said and kissed the side of Jimin's head. 

________

It was late one night and everyone was in their rooms pretty much asleep, but Tae and Jungkook were up. They were arguing, "Why not!?" Tae yelled and Jungkook growled, "because I said so! We are not ready to have pups plus Jimin is going to be having his soon!" He yelled back at Tae, who grunted. "So!? Just because you don't want any doesn't mean I don't! Do you know how long I've wanted pups!? Since we got together!" He yelled and Jungkook huffed, "Well it's not happening!" He said and Tae had enough, storming out of their room. He went upstairs and quietly went up to Jimin and Yoongi's room, opening the door, "Jimin?" He whispered and received and small hum in response. 

Yoongi was asleep, and Jimin was barely awake. He heard Tae walk in and he opened his eyes slightly. He was laying on his back with Yoongi curled into his side. They were laying in the middle of the bed. "Jiminie.... can I.... can I stay in here with you guys... tonight?" He asked quietly and the was a hint of sadness in his voice. Jimin nodded, "Of course, TaeTae... come here..." he said and Tae came and curled into the other side of Jimin. "What's wrong?" Jimin asked and he felt a slight wetness from Tae and he knew it was tears. "Jungkook and I had a fight... he was angry because I want pups and he doesn't..." Tae replied with a slight sniffle. Jimin pouted and rubbed Tae's back. "Don't worry... I'm sure he didn't mean it... he might just be scared... I was at first..." he said and Tae nodded, "Maybe.... thank you Jiminie for letting me come in here..." he said. 

Yoongi stirred slightly and Jimin rubbed his back and he felt Tae cuddle in closer. "Jimin?" Tae asked softly. "Yeah?" Jimin replied and closed his eyes. "Can I touch your belly?" He asked and Jimin nodded, "Of course, TaeTae." He said and smiled when Tae began to gently rub his belly. They both soon fell asleep and the next morning Yoongi woke up first and was confused when he saw Tae, "Jimin...." he said and Jimin stirred slightly before his eyes fluttered open. 

"Jimin, What's Tae doing?" He asked and Jimin looked at Tae then back to Yoongi, "Tae and Jungkookie got into a fight.." he said and Yoongi nodded, laying back down. 

Later that day Jungkook came up to Tae, "Hey.... Baby.... I'm... I'm sorry I got mad last night.... I didn't mean what I said.." Jungkook said and Tae immediately hugged him. "it's okay.... I'm not mad..." he said and they both made up. They never really stayed mad at each other for very long. 

_________

Jimin's stomach grew only a little bit more by the time he was in the last days of the ninth month. He was laying in bed with Yoongi bit whined when he felt Yoongi begin to get up. "You have to go to work this early?" He asked and Yoongi pouted, "I'm sorry, Minnie.... I'll call you.... I promise.." he said as he leaned over to kiss the side of Jimin's head before he had to leave. Jimin pouted but soon got up to hobble downstairs. He saw Jin in the kitchen and Namjoon leaning against the counter, "Where's everyone else?" He asked and namjoon looked at him. "They all went to the studio... Jin and I will take you in a bit if you want..." he said with a smile and Jimin nodded with a smile. 

They ate breakfast and then they went to get dressed to visit at the studio. Jimin went to the door and waited for Jin and Namjoon. "Jimin, you sit up front.." Jin said and Jimin shook his head. "Jimin. Front seat. You are pregnant and I will not let you sit in the cramped up backseat." Jin said and opened the car door for Jimin. "Uhhh... Finee..." he chuckled and got in the front seat. Jin got in the back and Namjoon I the drivers seat. 

They began driving to the studio, until Jimin began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Namjoon glanced at him as he drove. "You okay?" He asked and Jimin nodded with a pant, but he soon let out a yelp and held his stomach. Jin's eyes widened, "Jimin, I think you're in labor!" He said and Namjoon panicked slightly. Jimin groaned and began breathing heavily. "Yep..." He panted and Jin quickly got out his phone and began to call Yoongi. "Namjoon, we have to go straight to the hospital... I'll tell Yoongi to meet us there.." he said and put the phone on speaker. 

"Hello?" Yoongi said and Jimin groaned again, "What's going on?" He asked and Jin reached up to gently massage Jimin's shoulder. "Yoongi, meet us at the hospital.. Jimin's in labor.." he said and he heard Yoongi freak out and practically fall trying to get up from his desk. "Oh my god! I'm on may way!" He said and Jin hung up. Namjoon drove a bit faster and Jin held Jimin's hand as they drove to the hybrid hospital. Jimin whimpered and opened his door as Namjoon parked. He saw Yoongi come running over to them and he immediately grabbed Jimin and carried him bridal style into the hospital. Jin and Namjoon followed. 

Jimin was rushed back and was prepped quickly. He was of course having natural birth. Jin stood at one side of Jimin's head and Yoongi at the other, each of them holding his hand. Namjoon was standing next to Jin with his hand brushing Jimin's hair out of his face. The doctor came in and immediately began. "Ahhh! Mmmmm!" Jimin groaned as he felt contractions. "It's okay Jimin we're here.." Jin said and saw as the doctor began to work Jimin. Yoongi kissed Jimin's forehead as he panted and whined. 

Jimin cried out at a very hard contraction and instinctively tried to close his legs, "Can you hold his legs please? The doctor asked and Namjoon moved to the other side of Jin to hold one of Jimin's legs, a nurse holding the other. "You're doing really good, Mr. Jimin.. just push okay..." he said and Jimin sobbed slightly as he pushed. Yoongi held his hand and kissed his head, "You're doing so good, Minnie... You're almost there..." he said and Jimin nodded as he panted and whimpered. 

Jimin let out a high pitched shriek and suddenly the doctor made a triumphant sound, "She's out!" He said and soon after, the sound of a babies cry was heard. Jimin went limp and panted heavily, tears streaming down his face. Yoongi kissed Jimin sweetly and cupped his face. "You did it, Minnie! You did it!" He said and smiled as Jimin gave a tired smile. 

Jin smiled and brushed Jimin's hair back and soon a nurse came with the pup, "Here you go.." She said nicely as she gently gave the pup to Jimin. Jimin held the pup close to his chest. "Her name.... we decided to name her.... Yumi..." Yoongi said and Jimin nodded weakly. "Okay! I'll go get a few things for you and then I'm gonna put your pup in the care of the nurses specialized for her and you can go home in a few hours... we just have to get your husband cleans up and make sure everything is alright and then you'll be set to go." The nurse said and smiled before walking out. 

Jimin smiled as he held their pup, "Look Yoonie... she's so cute!" He said and rocked her slightly. Jin smiled and caressed Jimin's cheek, Namjoon standing back with a smile. "Jimin, she's got your nose..." Yoongi said and gently tapped Yumi's nose. 

About four hours later after the others came and saw the pup, they all went home and Jimin plopped down onto the couch. He whined, "I feel so weird...." he said and suddenly was hit by a wave of emotions and teared up. Tae and over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Jimin was pretty much back to his original size since omegas usually didn't keep any weight from being pregnant. He held his stomach, "I feel empty." He said and Tae wipes his tears. "It's okay Jiminie... it's okay... she'll be able to come home in just a few days..." he said and hugged Jimin tightly.


	19. Finale

It's been about a year since Jimin and Yoongi had their first pup, now they have two. Jin and Namjoon also had another and Tae and Jungkook had one. 

They were all happy and found out that Hoseok and beta Jackson from Got7 had been going out for about three years now. They never knew and thought it was amazing. 

Everyone was living their best lives, all were happy and the pack was going great. BTS had released new songs and more Run Episodes and it turned out that the fans were totally okay with everything. Bts couldn't be happier. 

Jin and Namjoon finally got married and Tae and Jungkook were engaged and Jimin and Yoongi renewed their vows just to show that they were still and always would be in love. 

Their lives went well and they continued their happy lives with passion, love, and lots of sex. 

~~~~~~~

Jimin came walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. The kids were at school and they all had the house to themselves. They were extremely busy, taking care of pups along with releasing their new album Map of the Soul:Persona. They finally had some free time and as Jimin cook breakfast for the other members and smiled as he felt to arms wrap around his waist. "Yoongs... good morning..." He smiled as Yoongi kissed at Jimin's neck. 

Yoongi smiled and let out a playful growl, nipping at the snot on Jimin's neck where their mating mark was. He smiled, leaning back into the touch. "Thank you, Minnie..." Yoongi said softly as he rubbed Jimin's sides and buried his face in Jimin's neck when Jimin turned in Yoongi's arms. 

"For what?" Jimin asked and cupped Yoongi's face, making him look at him. "For giving me a family..." Yoongi said and Jimin smiled and how soft Yoongi was being. "You've put up with some shit being with me... But still you stuck by and even when I was being an ass.. You didn't back away from me.." He said and Jimin smiled. "That's because I love you, Yoonie... And you're my mate... It's what I'm suppose to do.." He sis fans Yoongi leaned in for a small peck that turned into a loving kiss. 

A few moments later Jimin quickly turned and turned the stove off having heard the bacon sizzling. He finished breakfast and went to get the others. He helped Jungkook lead and very pregnant Taehyung into the kitchen and sit down. "Yah! Why didn't you ask for help?" Jin asked as he walked in with Namjoon following. "Hyung, you needed the sleep... Plus, The kids took the bus as always.. and we have nothing to do so I figured just until they get home.. We can have a day to ourselves like we use to.. Games.. Watching tv... All of us trying to fit on the couch.. we haven't been able to do anything we use to in a while and I wanted to today.." Jimin said and smiled when everyone's ears perked and he saw how Tae's tail wiggled slightly. "That sounds fun, Jimin... What shall we start with?" Namjoon asked and they all smiled before getting a game they use to always play.. It turned out that all the kids were having a sleep over at a friends house so they ended up having the whole day and night to themselves. 

It was currently 2am and Yoongi was laying on his back on the living room floor with Jimin laying next the him. They were the only two members awake, the others crashed either on the sofa or recliner. "Jiminie... I love you...." Yoongi said and Jimin smiled as he curled up against Yoongi and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Yoonie... I love our life... Our kids... I love everything about this... The members.. Their kids... Thank you for taking me home that day..." Jimin said as he traced his fingers on Yoongi's chest. 

"Sweetie.... They moment I saw you... I knew you were special.. And I wasn't gonna just leave you... I have loved you since day one, Minnie.." Yoongi said and Jimin smiled up at him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, Yoonie..." Jimin said and curled up tightly with Yoongi in the floor and they both soon fell asleep. The kids got home the next morning and were jumping on their parents to wake them up. They all woke up with a groan at their kids ranging from 8 to 13 years old. They all had a day full of fun and Tae even went into labor and had his and Jungkook's (hopefully) last pup. It was a boy and they promised to stop their, this being their fifth. But being hybrids, their instincts would and can cause them to want more. Jin and Jimin both stopped after three. They were all happy and healthy and having a breath life. Yes, their were ups and downs but that happens, they just learned how to stay happy no matter what.


	20. Author’s Thanks

Omg guys thank you so so much for reading!   
I can't tell you how much it means to me that I've gotten so many reads and votes like uhhh I love you guys so much

Also if you want to, you can send me suggestions of story plots or a ship and plot for my one shot writings 

Anyways guys this story was so fun to write   
and I really enjoyed it   
You guys are awesome and I love you❤️❤️❤️


End file.
